a 2p world of difference
by chibi-america-alfred
Summary: our little softhearted italy get's switched with his cold blooded 2p self after finding an odd potion in former British territory. only his 2p is a true devil who will declare war on whoever looks at him wrong. and when his 2p destroy's his portal and Britain escapes from japan's prison how will italy ever get back?
1. Chapter 1

Februari 1942:

Japan had conquered the former British colony singapore.

So italy japan and germany had come there in order to see if we could find any secret military documents or secret weapons he'd left behind.

Germany was busy deciphering the code in which Britain's journal was written and japan was busy looking after his newly made British war prisoners, Italy was busy exploring the fortress (one of the few jobs he did right).

germany didn't find much interesting in the journal most of it concerned only singapore (not very surprising) and some records of the import between him and the the U.S.. until...

'Germany! Germany~!'

*sigh* 'yes, what is it Italy?'

'I found a room full of sparkles! They where so pretty I thought I'd show you!'

'what do you mean with sparkles?' the german asked

'well there is a room with brick walls and all sorts of drawing on them and A book with strange formulas and lots of candles and a hug pot with a rainbow and sparkles coming out.'

he had nothing better to do and it could be some sort of secret weapon. With britain you never knew. 'fine italy where is it'

'Right this way!'

germany followed italy till a massive wooden door.

' this is the room with the sparkles Germany'

he opened the door. the room was indeed filled with strange sparkling colorful smoke coming from a large pot in the centre of a pentagram on the floor. germany got a bad feeling about this place. he wondered what the room was for.

However he was quickly ripped from his thoughts when italy ran towards the pot and started paging trough one of the books that was laying on a pile in the corner.

germany quickly covered his mouth and dragged him out of the room. The smoke could've been toxic.

'ITALY! That's dangerous! Did nobody ever teach you not to inhale strange gasses!'

'No they didn't Germany I'm sorry but it smelled like cupcakes and it looked so pretty I thought it was fine and this book is written in grandpa rome's language so I wanted to know what it said!' italy flailed his arms around and accidentally threw the book he'd been holding against the pot.

And a strange music suddenly filled the room. It wasn't really music but from the noise a tune and words could easily be made out.

_''Maru kaite chikyuu''_ it echoed inside the pot. Strange,how could there be an echo if the pot was filled with liquid? It didn't sound like any human. It almost sounded like someone sang it but was somehow drowned out by a million whispers.

'let's go Italy' germany said before shutting and locking the door and going back. Italy followed obediently as always.

That night japan and germany where watching over the prisoners while italy was sound asleep in germany's room he'd told japan about what happened and they'ed interrogate england first thing tomorrow.

''maru kaite chikyuu maru kaite chikyuu maru kaite chikyuu.

2ptalia des!'' it sounded far of as if drowned out by water. But human this time.

'That song... I know it' still sleep-drunk italy got out of bed and got dressed.

He followed the sound to the massive door. He knew going in there would get him in trouble with Germany but something about the voice on the other side of the door continued to beckon him that way. An invisible but great force that was strong enough to shove Germany to the back of the little italian's mind.

The door opened on it's own. There it was again the soft singing that lured him here the vibrant colorful smoke that sparkled even more than Edward Cullen. The little italian slowly walked up to the pot. The smoke became thicker with every step. Sickening-sweet smell that stung his nostrils made him feel lightheaded. All of italy natural coward-instincts told him to run! Run fast! Get back into bed and wait for Germany! Lock the door and forget everything you experienced here!

But in his daze all he had known to have been right didn't seem to matter.

he grabbed the edge of the pot. Despite the fire burning under it the edges felt cool. He stared down and faced himself like he'd never seen before. he whore a brown uniform black gloves, a hat, His curl was on the opposite side of his head and tears ran down his face.

_''help me please!''_ he heard him whisper from beyond the water surface.

'how?' Italy asked him

_''take my hand...''_ he reached out but his hand seemed unable to penetrate the water surface.

Italy stretched out his arm. The water-surface crippled on the first contact. First his fingertips sank in than his hand his wrist. till he was in the water up to his elbows.

'go on, grab it.' he said smiling.

That's when all sadness drained from his mirror image's face and made way for a wicked grin. His hand wrapped around the little Italian's wrist and he yanked him down.

And before Italy could even begin to understand he'd been tricked he received a strong blow against the back of his head and all the beautiful colors and his other self faded to black.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I figured out what's going to happen to our beloved Italians and I got plenty of time to write it cause I'm sick at home. ((I hate my life!))**

**anyway the axis (mainly japan) conquered the former British colony of singapore. they found a potion left by britain. germany doesn't want to know anything about it and japan is busy when Italy is uncosiously drawn back. the potion turns out to be a portal to another dimension and without the other axis knowing Italy and his 2p switched places.**

When italy woke up the First thing he noticed that Germany wasn't next to him. So he got up to look around but when he did a terrible headache kicked in and he felt dizzy. He looked down trying to get back to his senses when he noticed he was fully clothed. And even more surprising (if that's possible) he wasn't wearing his own clothes.

He looked around. He wasn't anywhere near Germany's bed where he'd fallen asleep last evening. He was surrounded by tall trees. There was a rainforest behind the fortress. Was he there? It still seemed to be night. It was dark and quiet. Italy had always been scared to be alone, of the dark and the woods. Under these circumstances he was petrified.

He got up and walked around a little. Looking for an indication of where he was. Hoping for germany or Japan to come get him. But no such luck.

'germany~… japa~n… anyone?' he whined softly

That's when he saw bright flashes. heard gunfire and people screaming their lungs out.

Wherever he was right now, there was a battle going on.

Did Britain try to regain his colony? But how? Japan occupied all the surrounding land and oceans. Where Japan and Germany alright? They were both on guard duty so they were probably far away from here. Besides thy where nations they couldn't die.

Still Italy knew how painful it was to take a bullet to the head let alone getting it back out.

he didn't have a flag so he ran back to the place where he'd woken up.

'BANZAI' he heard while running. Was Japan back there? For a second he stopped and turned around. He was there. That had to be Japan. Was he going to be okay? S-should I go back?

Everything was spinning his head hurt he was frightened and he was lost. he hid behind some rocks closed his eyes and did what he always did when everything seemed lost…

'maru kaite chikyuu, maru kaite chikyuu, maru kaite chikyuu, boku hetalia…'

**back to the 1p universe**

Germany and Japan had decided to chain Britain to the wall so he couldn't escape anymore. A bit inhumane and a bit of a waste since Germany had intended to use those for other purposes (if you know what I mean).

That's when a little hyperactive Italian stormed into the prison block.

"Germany the fortress is on fire!"

"what! Where!" strange this is the first time he said my name only once.

"you where right about the sparkles Germany I walked in there with a torch cause I was still curious and then SWOOSH!"

"alright calm down and go get some more help. We'll head over there right now. Na klar?" ((understand?))

"SIR yes SIR" he saluted the German and ran off. For the first time ever he did respond correctly. Weird.

japan and Germany left in the other direction.

**after the fire was extinguished.**

the fire was finally out. But strangely some of the colored fumes where still floating around. If there was a gas explosion shouldn't they have burned up? Germany thought. And how come the pot was knocked over just like the stand and some books but everything else was still in place? Altogether it seemed more like someone trying to cover his tracks by lighting this place on fire than a gas explosion. Maybe Britain had something to hide in here after all. But he'd been cuffed to a wall in his cell all day. I'd seen it myself! did some of his men escape?

"is it over?" Italy just came around the corner. seemed was less timid than usual somehow.

"yes the fire is out. But are you sure it was an explosion? The blast would probably have been bigger if it had."

"no" great now we don't know anything about what happened here the german thought.

"uhm also..."

"yes italy"

"...Britain escaped"

"WHAAAAAAAT!"

**moments after Japan, Germany, and all the other soldiers had left to help extinguish the fire.**

Italy walked back into the cellblock. He was calm and expressionless. He walked up to the locker in which the keys where kept. He put his ear against the cold steal and started twisting the buttons.

"what t'e bloody 'ell are ye doing?" Britain asked

"shut up ya stupid a$$hole! Trying to open this damn thing!"

the brit was baffled at this answer. "I beg your pardon?"

'click' the vault went open and Italy took out some keys before strolling back to Britain. "apology accepted" he said with a grin tossing the keys into his lap.

"that was no apology" he took of the cuffs himself and looked at the man in front of him. Britain knew it was easy to break out of prison when Italy was on guard duty but he seemed to know exactly what he was doing this time.

"why?" he asked suspiciously

"reasons." Italy said before turning around.

Britain noticed the knife in the Italian's hand and realized what was going on.

"hold on just a second" Britain said walking after Italy.

"my spell worked after all! and you're not Italy are you? You started that fire to destroy the portal to your world the real Italy must be traped there right now!"

"pfft! At least you're smarter than your other self. and less stupid looking as well! You're right about everything. But I can't have you spoiling my fun by telling the axis.

"So you'll keep your mouth shut and run or…" he twirled the knife between his t humb and index finger

"I'll kill you right now." He turned back at the dumbfounded brit.

"Your choice…"

**my sister threw Easter eggs at me while I was writing! those thing are hard!**


	3. Chapter 3

Italy woke up. The wound on the back of his head had still not healed. This was strange because his wounds usually took no longer than a few hours to heal. He was a country after all.

He recalled what happened last night. He walked towards the battlefield. Dreading what he might find there. Japan and his soldiers blown to pieces . a line of prisoners marching to their execution. Or was it the devil that had attacked him the night before?

He reached the end of the forest and his fears where unfortunately realized but the dead soldiers he saw lying on the ground full of bullet holes did not seem familiar at all. They wore black uniforms with golden decoration. All of them gone. Italy lost all strength in his legs and fell to his knees. He buried his face in his hands and started to cry. His body was shaking in the rhythm of his loud sobbing.

"ooaarrggh" one of them was alive! Italy looked up.

He saw him move. He move like a human marionette he raised his legs in the air and put his feet on the ground and rose up like a zombie.

Italy crawled up in a ball and went back to crying. In fear and in sadness.

"YO! Luciano! You okay?" it sounded like Japan but, that couldn't be right? It was far too easygoing and rude to be him. No honorifics and YO!.

Italy was too scared to respond To the strange soldier who had been dead just seconds ago. The sight of dead bodies the scent of gunpowder and decaying meat and a possible killer in front of him was just too much.

"are you okay in tha head man?" definitely not Japan.

"YO!"he grabbed Italy's shoulders and shook him around

"WWAAAHHH! LET GO OF ME! Italy slapped his hands away and looked at his face.

Both of them where equally amazed when they faced each other.

"uhm… you ain't Luciano. are ya?

"n-no I'm n-not. J-Japan?"

"yeah that's me"

"are you okay? Y-your injuries… a-and you talk weird"

"weird? I ain't hearing it"

"you know… the slang terms… you never do that"

"me… no slang terms…BWAHAHAHAHA! YUP! YOU AIN'T LUCIANO! HAHAHAHAHA!" he rolled on the ground laughing.

Okay something was definitely wrong with Japan.

"HAHA. Okay, you ain't Luciano so who are you?"

"I'm the nation of Italy" Japan just looked at him like he just told him he was an alien.

Japan grabbed Italy's right arm and his shirt and yanked it up to expose a small birthmark on Italy's side that supposedly represented rome.

"alright I believe you but did you hit your head by any chance?" Japan finally asked.

"yes how did you know!"

"Just a gut-feeling"

"Let's go find Lutz, Luciano" he said he got up and pulled Italy up.

"I don't know any Luciano, and who's Lutz. Are you sure you're okay Japan?"

"it's kuro, kuro Honda."

"so you're not Japan after all!"

"I am Japan but call me kuro."

"alright. But don't you hate being called by your first name?"

"Dafaq! Why would that be?!"

"I don't know"

"where are we going?"

"that way" he pointed past the dead bodies.

"I-I don't wanna see those corpses anymore!" Italy said while burying his face in his hands again.

kuro picked him up like Germany sometimes did. "just close your eyes and breathe through your mouth." They walked for at least an hour kuro carried him for about 40 minutes before asking him to walk by himself. They reached a car. It looked like Germany's car but it had more damage.

"get in" kuro said

"oh! So kuro can drive?"

He got a grin that almost seemed to split his face is half.

"I guess you could say that" suddenly Italy didn't know if it was such a good idea to get in that car

**Let's see what Italy's 2p is up to!**

Italy seemed to be improving on his military skills. He still carried his flag around all the time but never waved it around. He didn't sneak into Germany's bed and didn't hug Japan. However somehow his response seemed to get slower. He hardly reacted when someone said Italy. But that didn't really matter since he'd corrected all his other inappropriate behavior.

Everything seemed to be fine until…

"Italy-kun I decided to try and prepare some you traditional Italian cuisine . Would you be as kind as to judge my cooking?"

"no thanks. I'm not hungry"

"b-but I made pasta!"

"yeah but I'm on guard duty in 30 minutes."

That's when Italy felt a gun barrel against the back of his head.

"who are you? what did you do to Italy? And who do you work for?" Germany said

**CLIFFHANGER! My parents are sending me to bed so I'll upload the rest later.**

**Also I had my Ipad playing music nonstop while I was writing. I didn't notice till it started playing ****I'm alive **** by becca (the ending song of black butler) when I wrote about Japan getting up. XD**


	4. Chapter 4

"ve~ Germany what are you saying?" Italy seemed honestly shocked Germany would put a gun to his head but his tears where quite clearly fake. The only thing that surprised him was that his cover had been blown.

"quit your crying and answer me!" Germany had thought it was extraordinary that he'd improved so much so fast all along but an Italy that didn't want pasta couldn't exist.

Italy's face lost all expression. " the name's Luciano Vargas. Please call me Luciano cause I don't wanna be called Italy. Your little spineless lap-dog is at my place and I work for nobody!"

Germany was surprised. This man had seemed like a perfect soldier. So he didn't think he'd get the information out of him so easily

"also…"Luciano said "Japan could you please take of that FRUKing apron! HAHAHA! I ain't gonna take you serious this way! HAHAHA!" he was laughing his head off. Japan turned red and removed the apron.

Germany was slightly pissed of that he'd been fooled by someone who clearly did not resemble Italy in any way.

Germany got out a pair of handcuffs and tried to put them on their little spy from behind

"there's no need to tie me up ya pervert. I'll cooperate." Luciano declared loudly. putting his hands behind his head he started walking.

"so are we going to the interrogation room or are ya taking straight to the prisons?" he continued with a cocky smirk.

"interrogation room" Germany said. He was seriously annoyed by the fact that despite his cover being blown this man still considered himself in control of the situation.

**Germany's interrogation room! ((hold your fangasms this is not yaoi))**

Germany had been sitting across the man he'd believed to have been Italy for 3 days.

Apparently the reason he'd managed to act like Italy despite the difference in true nature was cause he'd been reading Germany's notes on the Italian whenever they thought he was having a siesta. He said he was both amused and embarrassed reading how he would have to act.

"who do you work for?" Germany asked once more

"I told you I work for nobody!"

"Every spy works for someone!" Germany yelled and he bended over him in an attempt to intimidate him. Even so the man he was facing didn't seem impressed

"if I were a spy I should have gathered and leaked info or something right?" he said still insisting he was no spy "Well I haven't. I don't work for or with anyone! I was in it for my own fun!"

"you think this is funny?!"

"yes" the Italian replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"what the heck are you~?" Germany asked shaking in anger.

"I'm the other side of the nation of Italy"

"the other side?"

"like a doppelganger. we switched places for a bit."

"how can that be?"

"none of your business."

"I don't mean to disturb your questioning but I think the most important thing is to find out Italy's current location." Japan said

"pffffft!" The Italian clearly tried to suppress his laughing

"What's so funny?!" Germany said growing angrier by the minute.

"HE IS! HAHAHAHA!" He burst out in laughter once more once he'd calmed down he said: "He…HA…He looks like a guy I know. And he's a total jerk with a foul mouth and an alcohol problem! It's just hilarious to see this guy being all polite and stuff!"

"Where is Italy?"Japan asked, trying to stay on topic.

"Uhm, on the beach a few feet underground maybe?" he answered with little emotion.

"WHAT!" Germany and Japan screamed simultaneously.

"Just kidding! I don't know where he is. He could be anywhere by now."

"Is he alright?"

"I don't know. Probably not."

"how do we find him?"

"I can't remember." it sounded more like a challenge than a statement.

"Then we'll just have to make you remember" Germany said reaching for the whip on his belt when one of his subordinates came in and saluted him.

"what is it?" Germany asked

"SIR Britain and the escaped prisoners have been captured SIR."

"crap!" Luciano threw back his head and sighed. So much for staying here he thought to himself

**Let's see how Italy is doing**

Italy was roughly woken up by the Japanese man who called himself Kuro. They had been driving for a while before Italy fell asleep. Kuro's driving style was even more dangerous than his own but he didn't really mind.

"we're here" He said pulling Italy out of the car.

There was a large camp up ahead.

"look down and keep yer trap shut." Kuro said getting out his sword holding it against the Italians throat.

"WAAAH~ Kuro I thought we were friends?!"

"chill out already! I won't hurt you as long as you cooperate.

"I WILL! I WILL!"

They walked up to the camp. There were a lot of soldiers wearing the same uniform as Kuro. Only theirs weren't full of bullet holes.

"Hey! Lutz!" Kuro yelled zipping one of the tents open and pushing Italy in who loudly squealed.

"shut up!"Kuro yelled walking after him. Before closing the tent behind him making sure nobody had noticed Italy's squealing.

Italy was caught before he could hit the ground. He couldn't see his face but the feeling of large muscles was unmistakable.

"Germany?" Italy cheered. "I'm so happy cause I didn't know where I was and Japan is acting strange and-." He stopped when the other pushed him away a little to look at his face.

"you're not Germany." The other opened his mouth to say something but changed his mind at the last moment. His skin was paler than Germany's and he had many scars. His uniform was odd too. It was a white shirt with black stripes an open jacked and pale green pants with a lot of pockets

"Luciano hit his head" Kuro said

"I'm not Luciano! I told you."

"it must've been hard"

"yes it was pretty hard. I found a person who looked like me in a big pot and he was really mean and pulled me down and hit me! Then I woke up in his clothes and he was gone!"

The strangers that resembled the little Italian's friends looked at each other in disbelief.

"do you think he…" Kuro said. the German shook his head and face-palmed.

"okay Italy. What did this pot look like?"

"it was big and black and there where rainbows and sparkles!"

"did it smell like cupcakes?"

"yes! Wow Kuro! Are you like telepathic?"

"no. that thing you found was a portal to our dimension…"

Italy looked at him. The words not yet dawning on him.

"we can only go into your world if our other selves come here. The person that brought you here is Luciano."

Italy finally started to understand who the people in front of him where.

"but if he's there you can't go back and I'm pretty sure he's not gonna come back soon"

Italy finally understood his situation. "you mean…"

Japan spread his arms and yelled "WELCOME TO THE OTHA SIDE MOTHAF*CKA~!"

**My mother demands her computer back so I'll continue later**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry for not updating in such a long time but I was buried under a homework avalanche! You can bitch-slap me if you want. I deserve it. French's language is hard~ :'-(**

**we'll continue where we left of.**

Lutz was as shocked as Italy was Kuro seemed to find it amusing.

"None of us where stupid enough to try and cross that portal. No one knew what was on the other side. Guess it's fine judging from yer attitude an' stuff." Kuro said still not looking bothered by the situation at all. He wanted to continue but Lutz cut him of.

"What's your world like?" that was the first time Italy had heard the man speak. He even sounded like germany. Before Italy could reply Kuro started poking Lutz's face and screamed:

"OMG IT FRUKING SPOKE! Do it again, do it again!" he looked at Italy "hey make him do it again. come on!" he said cheerfully.

"focus!" Lutz said as he grabbed Kuro's arm and pushed him onto the bed before turning back to Italy.

"Uhm, there is a war going on." Italy began.

"Feli can handle himself in a battle. He should be fine. Continue." Kuro reacted

"Yes he'll be okay! Germany and Japan are there!" Italy cheered. Kuro giggled. (if he was japan Italy wondered what 'Luciano' was like) Lutz stayed silent.

Italy told them about everything. His brothers, his friends, his childhood, the war, even the books he'd found under the beds of the other axis. Kuro was laughing his head of most of the time, Lutz had a occasionally grinned a little but didn't make a sound.

When he was done Kuro put an arm around him and said "I like ya much better than Luciano and I'm sure he loves yer world! Why don't ya stay for a while?"

"we need to get Luciano back." Lutz said without showing emotion.

Kuro just turned to Italy and said "ya must be magical dude! This is the most he's talked in his whole life!"

"I don't mind staying here for a little while~" Italy said.

"He'll have to" a german soldier said as he walked in "the portal is gone"

"must be Luciano's doing" Kuro said nonchalantly. Lutz face-palmed and looked away.

"let's first get this guy far away from the front-lines" Kuro said holding up Italy's white flag.

"Gut idea" Lutz said. "yay! Can I have my flag back now?" Italy cheered reaching out for the flag

"Far~ away" Kuro said.

**I don't think Luciano is very happy right now Kuro**

"It's you!" Britain yelled when he saw the Italian.

"You're acquainted?" Germany turned to his captive. "So you're a British spy?"

"I'd rather die!" He snapped back

"He doesn't work for me" Britain said " but maybe he works for america?"

"NO~" he said growing more irritated by the minute.

"Then who the heck are you!" Germany wanted to get this guy figured out and get Italy back!

"'sigh' Germany~ Germany~ I found a room with sparkles!" The spy chirped with his cutest voice.

That's when it hit him. "The potion did this?"

"YOU JUST NOW FIGURED THAT OUT!" Britain screamed

"An Italian that doesn't run, isn't clingy, chooses duty over food..." Britain ranted at the german.

"Please be quiet England-san" japan said. He pushed him against the floor and tied his hands behind his back "ouch would it kill you to be a little gentle" the englishman complained.

Luciano just sat on his chair and laughed at how stupid they looked.

"Just tell what you did to Italy" Germany said rubbing his forehead as if that would make all his problems vanish.

"He's Italy's counterpart. A doppelganger so to say" Britain said " I think I summoned it with the portal I made. It was supposed to lead to a world of great darkness. If I could summon a demon from there it would be a great advantage. but I couldn't bring anything from that dimension here."

"All dimensions are equal. If you brought someone from one dimension to the other it would ruin the balance between the dimensions. When I came here 'Italy' had to go." Luciano said

"So we sent you back and we get Italy back right?" Japan asked.

"Yes and no" Luciano grinned.

"What do you mean?" Germany asked.

"you can't open a portal unless 'that guy' tries to open one too. also If one person goes through one can come back. it doesn't matter if he is or isn't your counterpart. Italy has to go trough the portal after someone enters my world... Oh and for your information that person won't be me"

"I assume that 'that guy' refers to my counterpart" the Englishman said

"Than how do we get him back?"

"WHAT?! DO I LOOK LIKE AN ORACLE TO YOU?! I DON'T KNOW EVERYTHING!" Luciano screamed, instantly ending the conversation.

"If it's my counterpart he'll most likely have the same idea." Britain said

"Why would you want to help us?" Germany asked

"Because he is obviously stronger than the real Italy"

"Makes sense" Germany untied britain and pulled him to the door

Luciano looked down "REAL Italy ,eh?" He mumbled gaining the attention of his captors.

"Can't I replace this REAL Italy?"

The others where baffled at this question.

"I can fight. I follow orders. I'm quiet. In your journals you described your REAL Italy as a drag and a nuisance. I'll be a good little Italian." He looked up at germany.

It was the same pleading look the German had seen so often and always managed to hit a soft spot. But he knew better this time.

"You aren't the same Italy I know. And you won't ever replace him!" He said in his cold military voice.

"I am too him..." he gave one more puppy-eyed look at germany but he didn't seem to care

"Some are born lucky and some are lucky to be alive at all... That's the way of the world" Luciano mumbled. He looked down.

"Let's go Japan" germany said ignoring his captive's remark.

"Hai!" Japan saluted and then he grabbed Britain's arm. He threw one last look at the Italian before leaving the room after Germany.

It could just have been is imagination working but...

Japan could have sworn he saw something shiny slide down the Italian's cheeks.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry~ I haven't updated in 2 weeks I'm so sorry~ I won't make you wait so long again okay?**

**(please don't be mad! I missed my chance to check out the big-ben so I've suffered enough~)**

They'd taken a helicopter to... somewhere.

Kuro said they'ed have to walk for a while cause they'd run out of gas. But that was a few hours ago. How long was a while exactly? They reached a large town. Lutz had put his hand on Italy's head forcing him to look down so he couldn't see much except for the mostly broken pavement and the brick walls that surrounded the houses. The walls must've been quite high cause Italy couldn't look over any of the walls they passed. He wondered why nobody had a normal fence. Maybe the people here were keen on their privacy?

"where are we going?" Italy asked

"first we'll find Stefano. To get you of our backs. Than we'll find oliver to look for a way to get you back home I guess." Kuro was always rather talkative.

He'd been going on about music, martial arts, and a lot of slang terms Italy didn't understand for a few hours now.

"Who is Stefano?"

"Southern Italy. Your new brother."

"And oliver? Is he england?"

"Yup! Anyway, I told Shang if he wanted to go tripping he should leave me out of it b-"

"Is he nice?"

"Who? Shang?"

"No, my brother. Is he nice?"

"Uhm...he... eh..." he seemed to have trouble answering that question. It wasn't that hard right?

"He'll be nice to you..." he eventually said.

"where are we?"

"I've been trying to figure that out for a while now." they'd been walking through a large town for the past 30 minutes or so. Italy was surprised they hadn't seen any people yet.

"You mean we're lost?"

"we're not lost ya crybaby. I know where we're going I just don't know how far it is!"

"we're lost..." Italy said. Still being forced to look down.

"*yawn* I'm getting tired." Kuro said as he stopped to stretch.

Then he did something that surprised Italy more than anything he'd seen him do so far. Kuro sat down on the broken pavement pulled up one of his legs and let his head rest on his knee and he tried to sleep. Italy thought he was joking but when Lutz sat down next to him he realized it wasn't.

"we'll sleep right here?" he asked. Just to be sure.

"yes."

"why?"

"do ya know a better place around here?"

"no" Italy sat down in between the two of them and snuggled up to Lutz. He was a lot like germany so it was comforting. Only his muscles weren't as big as Germany's. Italy wondered if Lutz ate well.

"ya wanna sleep with us?" Kuro said surprised.

"yes I don't like sleeping by myself."

"alright than" Kuro let his head rest on Italy's shoulder and soon drifted off. Italy wasn't far behind.

When Italy woke up he stretched out and looked around. At least he tried to. His gaze froze when it met the barrel of Ludz's gun. He was cleaning it but his finger was dangerously close to the gun's trigger.

"Ve~ Luddy~" Italy whined.

Lutz said the gun wasn't loaded and simply continued cleaning it.

That's when Italy noticed something in his lap. He looked down and much to his surprise he saw Kuro sleeping in his lap.

Apparently he had been shifting in his sleep and decided the Italian's lap was a much better pillow than his had never noticed Japan shift in his sleep (he'd gotten up in the middle of the night various times to check if his friend was still breathing) but Kuro seemed to be quite a messy sleeper Italy could see wrinkles in his uniform and Imprints of the pavement in his cheek.

"hey Kuro~ wake up~" Italy said while poking his cheek. Kuro shifted in his lap and started poking him back.

"what are you doing?"

"Trying to find the snooze button on you!" he huffed sleepily. Italy giggled. He looked at his friend when he froze once again.

There was someone holding onto Kuro's legs and petting them like a cat. He was lightly sobbing and he smelled like cigarettes and something Italy couldn't quite place. He was mumbling something about his siblings leaving.

"ve~ you guys..."

Kuro lifted his head a little to look at him.

"Shang! Go home! Yer stoned as FRUK!" he said slumping back against the Italian.

"NO" he snapped back before hugging Kuro's legs tightly and returning to his trance.

"W-who's he~" Italy asked while backing up against Lutz. He didn't care and just continued fidgeting with his gun.

"This asshole is called Shang. Shang this is Italy" Kuro said struggling against the crying male on his legs.

Shang turned towards Italy without letting go. His red watery eyes made him look tired and sick. "I know Luciano" he said.

He turned back to Kuro and continued whining.

"Yes but that ain't Luciano" Kuro grinned moving an inch away from a confused Shang. He saw his chance and punched Shang in the teeth. Lutz instantly let down his gun and yanked Kuro from Shang's grasp.

Italy would have laughed at Kuro being carried bridal style by Lutz (and maybe have gotten a bit jealous) but was unable to with a crying and injured man curling up in a ball next to him.

"are you alright?" Italy leaned towards the man.

"THEY ALL LEFT ME AND THEY HATE ME AND NO ONE LIKES ME AND YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO CARES!" Shang practically head-locked Italy and cried as if he was about to be killed.

Lutz let Kuro down and grabbed his gun. He put the barrel against Shang's forehead and growled in a low intimidating tone.

Shang loosened his grip and stopped moving. Kuro eventually separated the two of them as Shang continued to look up at Lutz along the arm that was holding the gun.

"uhm...ve~ I care..." Italy said softly

"Really?" Shang had broken his epic stare-down with Lutz and snapped his head towards Italy, and gave him an anticipating puppy eyed smile.

The look on his face and tone of voice made him seem like a little child that had just been told he'd get a puppy.

"don't do it~" Kuro hissed at Italy.

"y-yeah" Italy mumbled.

"yay! Then you'll be my new brother and I'll look after you and take care of you and make sure you don't leave me like so~me people~..." at some people his voice dropped an octave and he turned his head at Kuro but he cheerfully turned back at Italy and continued.

"that ain't gonna fly Shang" Kuro shook his head and pulled Italy towards him.

"MINE! DON'T TOUCH HIM!" he pulled him back.

While Kuro and Shang fought over Italy Lutz looked around.

"hey Shang do you know where Oliver is?" Lutz said turning back at them.

"did he just talk?" Shang said baffled.

"do ya know where Oliver is?" Kuro asked again yanking italy back.

"SSHH" Shang put his arm around the former. He put his finger against Kuro's lips, Kuro made an annoyed face, and Shang's mouth twitched into a large sleepy grin. "I'm not allowed to tell you" and with that he slumped against Kuro, who simply let him drop to the ground.

He kneeled next to him and brought his face close to his head and whispered

"shouldn't you go check if he's still there then?" Shang instantly pushed his upper half of the ground and yelled "Great Idea!"

he got up and started walking. Lutz pushed Italy's head down and Kuro picked up the sword that had been lying abandoned on the ground until then.

**Only Italy and the 2p's in this chapter. Luciano will be in the next chapter.**

**I wonder where oliver is~ *evil grin***


	7. Chapter 7

They got up and followed Shang for about 10 minutes till he pointed in the direction of a dirt road. There were marks of something large being dragged down the road and some large footprints. They kept walking down this path into a forest. But when they reached the end of it there was nothing but dug up ground.

"What the FRUK Shang! There's nothing here" Kuro yelled "I... Don't recall... Really..." Shang mumbled. He looked on the verge of fainting. Lutz also turned towards Shang and tried to keep him awake. Italy looked at them. worried Kuro would hurt Shang and even more worried about being caught in the middle when that happened.

That's when the dug-up ground beneath his feet began to shift slightly. It caught his attention and he looked down. The earth moved around even more he took a step back, the others where to busy with Shang to even notice him. Italy crouched down and brushed away some of the dirt with his hand.

"Sha~ng..." Kuro said in an ominous tone. He was about to ready to chop him into bits and leave him in the middle of the forest.

"KYAAAA!" Everyone turned towards Italy. A pale hand had shot up from underneath the dirt and was pulling Italy down!

"Oh. He's here after all." Kuro walked calmly up to Italy who was still screaming. "WAAAAHH!".

"Ugh..." Shang grunted. Lutz put him on the ground against a nearby tree . He joined Kuro and grabbed the hand by its wrist. Lutz pulled it out of the ground. The person attached to it was dirtied beyond recognition.

"Oh thank you luv I thought I was going to be stuck down there forever." Whoever it was had a posh accent which he seemed rather proud of.

The man that had been buried alive just now tried to brush himself clean with little success. Even if he brushed his clothes, they were stained brown with a hint of... Red? The ground here wasn't red at all. Also his clothes where torn all over. Italy wondered how this person had gotten buried.

"Hello there poppet! Are you quite alright? I'd help you up but my hands are dirty" the stranger said. He sounded inhumanly happy for someone who'd just been buried alive. "Huh? Yes I'm fine" Italy realized this person wasn't about to kill him and turn him into a zombie so he got up and made a small bow as a way of greeting.

"No, you can't be fine. you'd swear at me if you were. You're not Luciano are you?"

"Nope" Kuro said putting his hands behind his head and leaning back nonchalantly.

"Remember that portal thing of yours?"

"I do but nobody could pass trough from this side right?

"Unless someone from that side came here."

"Oh... OH~!" He finally seemed to get what was going on

**~let's see what Luciano is up to (Is he still stuck?)~**

Germany Japan and Britain tried to recover as much as they could from the charred remains of Britain's 'hall of miracles' as he liked to call it. Japan and Germany preferred the name 'pile of ashes' since that was most of what was left of it.

Britain was carefully taking some jars and bottles of a shelf, making sure the burnt shelf wouldn't break and take his ingredients down with it. Japan was busy sweeping the floor while Germany gathered the things that survived the fire.

All of them were busy and quite used to a strange little Italian walking in on them so they hardly noticed Luciano walking into the room.**((I guess he's not : 3))**

he might as well have marched in with a Nazi flag, blowing a vuvuzela and they wouldn't have noticed.

He sat down on a wooden box that was in a surprisingly good state and spun the handcuffs he'd been forced to wear around his left wrist. (the right one was loose he was just too lazy to take of the other one).

Britain walked up to the pot in the centre of the room with his arms full of bottles. When he almost reached the pot and tried to put the strange substances down he broke one of them.

"FRUK"* Britain exclaimed. Luciano's eyes widened and he sat up.

"what did he just say" he looked at Britain as if he was an alien.

"how in heaven's name did you get loose?!" Britain yelled back

"ya may be immortal but ya ain't god ya know." he replied. "now what was it ya said?"

"HOW DID YOU GET FREE?!" Germany screamed

"no, no, before that."Luciano said as if he didn't notice the German's anger.

"FRUK?" Britain repeated raising one of his huge eyebrows.

"…WAHAHAHAHAHAH" Luciano burst out in laughter and fell of the box he'd been sitting on.

"HE…HE SAID…KYAHAHA" Germany made use of the little Italian's laughter and picked him up. Besides the almost spastic movements he was making, he didn't resist as Germany took him away.

Germany put his captive in a nearby bedroom and used the handcuffs Luciano had on him as an excuse for a pat-lock and cuffed the door shut.

"what was so funny?" Britain asked the German as he walked back into the room.

"if his world is opposite of ours maybe it was your rude **(fangirl)** swearwords which he found entertaining Britain-san" Japan suggested.

"A me that doesn't swear?" the Englishman chuckled.

"in another dimension maybe." Japan added.

All three of them laughed (or whatever passed for laughing for Japan and Germany).

*knock**knock**knock* "hey let me in!" Luciano cheered from behind the window. Knocking on it non-stop.

"H-HOW?!" Germany tried to keep his jaw from hitting the floor

Britain hesitated but, he did open the window.

"you should give it up." Luciano said. It was more of a statement than a challenge.

"h-how?" Germany asked once more.

"would YOUR Italy be able to do it?" Luciano asked before re-claiming his spot on the wooden box.

"no" Germany said. Upon which the Italian nonchalantly spread his arms as if to say _"well there you have your answer"_

"Fine then. But don't even think about escaping!"

"I wouldn't dare to" he leaned back, using his hands as a pillow and he dozed of

***even though Himaruya Hidekazu has officially confirmed Britain has a crush on America The term just works and I still like FRUK. (( on the other hand, USUK FOR EVA!))**

**So there wasn't anything really interesting in this chapter. It was made purely to annoy you guys. Also, this should be chapter 7 but I finished this one before chapter 6 so please forgive me if it took a long time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oliver messed trough the dirt he'd been buried in.**

"What are you looking for?" Italy asked. He leaned over the dirt.

"My tie. I'm quite sure I was wearing it when they attacked me."

"Who attacked you?"

"The adversaries* did."

"Oliver I'm telling this you as 'the closest thing to a friend an idiot like you'll ever get' those guys are out to kill you! You shouldn't trust them!"

"Oh Kuro you're overreacting." Oliver said waving his hand in dismissal.

"YOU. WERE. BEATEN. TO. PULP. AND. BURIED. ALIVE!" Kuro said as if Oliver was a 5 year old with hearing issues.

"They were just kidding Kuro~. don't you worry that pretty little head for me, alright?"

"You called me pretty and little" Kuro said annoyed, completely forgetting what he wanted to say.

"In a good way~" Oliver laughed.

"Is it too late to leave him here?" Kuro asked Lutz dead serious.

A short nod Lutz's only reply.

"Oh my~ he doesn't talk much does he?" Oliver kept talking making lot's of odd gestures with his hands the whole time and he constantly shifted his weight from one leg to the other like a child that needed a bathroom.

"So~ what to do with our new friend~?" Oliver said. His high pitched voice sounded like was bound to get annoying after spending more than 30 minutes with him.

"we need to get him back home. He'll only manage in this world for so long." Kuro said still trying to be serious.

"Why's that?" Oliver asked. Indeed, it started to get annoying.

"Cause... He's like... They'll... How do I say this shit without hurting his feelings...?"

Oliver gasped."he made you care about someone's feelings?!" He said with his voice shooting up another 3 octaves making it hard to hear him right.

"Yeah but, that ain't the point." Kuro said looking away from them.

"IS NOT not ain't" oliver corrected.

"he is mortal if he's here." Lutz said.

"he spo- ah, FRUK it. What makes you think that?" Kuro grunted finally getting used to the German talking.

"the whole way here my hand was on his head. The wound he has there isn't healing." speaking like that must've taken a lot of effort from the quiet nation.

"Ve~ I noticed that too." Italy confessed "it kind of stings".

"Ve~" Oliver repeated teasingly.

"ya should've said so." Kuro responded.

"but if he's here he's bound to die. Even Luciano dies sometimes." oliver said.

"that's the point! We've got to protect him- did those words just really come out of my mouth?" Kuro uttered.

In his whole life he'd only fought to protect himself (or his ego) and the Italian had only been a drag to him. On top of that he resembled Luciano the guy that'd always take any chance to try and kill him! Luciano was the kind of friend who'd stab you from behind when you needed him most LITERALLY!

Oliver went down on one knee and took Italy's hand.

"You must be a saint!" he said with tears in his huge blue eyes making them look even bigger.

"Yeah yeah, just get our little saint back home would ya!" Kuro snapped at him. He was just jealous someone else touched his new best friend.

"Why I'd love to but~" Oliver said obviously fidgeting with his hands.

"But what?" Kuro asked.

"But I can not open a portal unless Artie does so too. And even if he does it takes a few days to prepare the portal." He stammered guiltily spreading his hands.

"Oh great!" Kuro grunted.

"Uhm... I don't mind staying for a little while..." Italy said softly

"Oh you're so cute I could just eat you alive!" Oliver cheered. In the blink of an eye he'd crossed the distance between them pressing their noses together and giving him a wide eyed stare.

"Oh... Ah... Thanks?" Italy stammered before Kuro yanked oliver away.

"NO WAY IN HELL"

"I feel hell has frozen over by now don't you dear?" Oliver asked glancing over to the startled little Italian.

"Let's just take him to Stefano. He'll be pretty safe there." Lutz said in his low voice.

"It's magic." Oliver squealed and gave Italy another wide eyed stare.

"I agree... With both of you... Which is really freaky..." Kuro mumbled

"Magical" Oliver said almost whispering as he narrowed his eyes.

**~let's see what the 1p nations are doing~**

"Here! We have all the insane things you requested! Now get Italy back!"

"Please calm down Germany-san" Japan tried to calm his ally who had been getting more frustrated by the minute. Not only because he had been forced to request his soldiers to gather caterpillar silk, urine of a toad, the eyes of a newt, and even the wings of a bat, but because Luciano was constantly there to laugh at him. He missed his 'best friend'. He missed his warmth in his bed, the hugs when he felt down, being told how much he liked him and having to tell. He missed it all. Even his crying, white flags, and no-pants-habit were missed.

"Japan is right Germany. Even if I have everything it will take a few days to actually make a portal. Luciano has gone to get some sleep so I recommend you take this chance and shut your own eyes for a while." England added.

"Fine" Germany left for his bedroom.

He took of his clothes and folded them. Half asleep he got in bed to feel a familiar warmth.

"Italy~" he murmured. As he dozed of.

The character next to him sat up.

"I told ya to call me Luciano." He turned to look at the German next to him.

"Sound asleep, eh? Who would have thought you and Lutz had something in common after all. Yer both way too clingy even if ya don't realize it." He petted his captor's smooth hair and sighed.

"Yer bed's much better than mine. Can I stay here with ya?" He asked.

~Silence~

"I guess that's no."

Luciano got up and got dressed. He looked at Germany once more. He was still sleeping. perfectly vulnerable...

the Italian's breath hitched as the man's harsh words flashed trough his head. He got out a dagger and put it against the German's throat.

"I could kill you ya know?" Germany was still asleep.

Luciano squinted and tsk-ed.

"Yer not even worth it!" He ran off still holding the dagger.

**~back to Italy~ ((random note: I want a cookie))**

Italy was standing in front of a huge oak wood desk. He was facing the back of a large red leather chair. They'd gone to a large fancy looking hotel and were taken to a big study. Everything in the room looked very expensive. Italy was nervously shifting his weight from the front of his feet to the back swaying his body back and forth like a school girl in front of her crush. kuro had gone straight to the red velvet divan with golden decorations on it,that took in the only space at the wall that wasn't covered in completely stuffed bookshelves, He didn't even bother to take his dirty coat of before trowing himself on it and drifting back into sleep. The divan must've been nice and soft but Italy was to scared to sit next to him, when he tried to crawl in Japan's bed and got stabbed with his sword as a result. Japan didn't mean to harm the little Italian, he thought Italy was an enemy and the wound healed instantly but still.

Lutz was quietly standing in the corner with his gun ready which only put Italy even more on edge than he'd been before.

Oliver was next to him and he was still trying to clean himself with his handkerchief without any result. He also tended to reach for his neck and wrap his hands around it. He was rea~lly upset about that tie. During the walk to the hotel Kuro had gotten so annoyed by it that he yelled "either stop doing that or just FRUKING choke yerself already!"

Then there was an odd figure in the corner with his hands behind his back. He was dressed in black with a red tie and long black hair. Italy assumed he represented another country and tried to guess who it was but it didn't quite work.

Then there was...

"Listen up cause I'll say this once more. I don't care who's dead, I don't care HOW you get the job done as long AS you get the job done am I Clear?...Clear!?... Good."

There was someone with a sharp tongue and the temper of a time bomb on the chair in front of him. He'd been talking on the phone for a while now.

"Tony, get me some tea!" The man yelled on the chair yelled.

"Y-yes sir." He sounded like...

"Big brother spain?!" Italy exclaimed. The man looked up.

"Yes s-sir? Is... s-something wrong?" He seemed nervous, weak even, but there was no doubt he was spain.

"no nothing. I onl-" he was cut of by Lutz's hand.

"he's not feeling well indeed." he said.

"did he just talk?"

The man that had been sitting on the chair until then turned around. It was hard to tell since he was sitting but Italy guessed he was about the same size as he was. He was blond but it was obvious that he'd dyed it, dark brown peeked trough at the roots of his hair. He was wearing a perfectly spotless white suit with a red shirt, a black tie and leather gloves (why?). he had sunglasses on despite the already shady room and he peaked over them to check out his guests.

"Kuro! Luddy! how wonderful to see you! I haven't seen you in such a long time!" he talked like the 'optimistic Italian Mafioso' character in some cheap american movie.

he walked towards Lutz and Kuro and kissed them on both cheeks. (he didn't even wake Kuro up) he completely ignored Italy and the Brit who'd by now started crying over the loss of his precious outfit.

"well~ what brings you here?"

"oh, I did! I brought them here!" Oliver cheered raising his hand in the air.

The blonde only grunted in response.

"Tony! Get this guy cleaned up! He's disgusting." he huffed. Tony did as he was told and pulled Oliver along with him.

"now, why were you here again?" the Mafioso resumed.

"we have a favor to ask." Lutz said softly. He looked down so his cap hid his face. He really didn't like attention.

"what would that be?"

"uhm... they said... uhm... that you'd look after me..." Italy stuttered to take the burden of Lutz.

"pffffffftt... what happened to you?" the man said griping his sides trying to suppress a fit of laughter. "you're usually so straight-forward. what's wrong?".

"I-I'm not Luciano..." Italy stammered.

"than who are you?"

"he says he's the nation of Italy but that he ain't Luciano. Luciano went trough the portal and now we're stuck with him. He can't take care of himself and neither can we so you do it!" thank god Kuro had woken up.

"and why would I?" the man asked, the boredom in his voice was clear.

"cause he's yer brother?" Kuro said never moving from his spot on the couch.

"I'll repeat: WHY WOULD I?"

"ve~ please fratello? I really need your help~..." the built up strain over the past few days and the idea of being abandoned became to much for him and he burst into tears. He looked at his brother's double with teary eyes and whined "please fratello?" he begged once more.

His 'fratello' jumped up and glomped onto him.

"of course big brother will look after you. Just leave it to me." he nuzzled his face in the little Italian's hair receiving a cold glare from Lutz and Kuro.

"you can stay as long as you like." Stefano said.

***the 2p version of the allies (I don't think Oliver is an active part of the group. he's an adversary but they don't hang out a lot)**

**I'm tired so I'll stop here. I'll make sure to update soon.**

**I celebrated my birthday with my friends last friday and I still have a headache. No I don't have a hangover but they always set up thrill-rides for koninginnedag (the queens birthday on the 30th of april) and they set them up 2 weeks early. so we went there and I got totally sick! I hate that thrill ride. I don't want to go in it when I buy a ticket I don't like being in it and I regret it afterwards but I still do it every year.**


	9. Chapter 9

Stefano stared at the little Italian that had confiscated Kuro's spot on the divan and was now sound asleep.

"how can something that looks so much like my brother be so cute?!" he eventually exclaimed.

"do you think Luciano could be cute like that?" Kuro asked equally amazed at how cute Italy looked even/especially when he was asleep.

They looked at at each other and started to laugh, there was no way their Luciano could be cute. Not ever.

"I'm back~" a high pitched voice screeched from around the corner.

Oliver came back into the room with Tony following close behind him. He was wearing white pants and a bubble-gum-pink shirt and an eye-popping blue vest over it. His hair color which had been hard to make out before turned out to be strawberry-blond and he had a pair of blue eyes with pink Swirles laced with fuzzy blond eyebrows to complete the picture.

"great, now go home!" Kuro grunted.

"that's not very nice~" the Brit whined.

"whoever said I was nice?" Kuro countered.

"both of you shut up please. I'd shoot you both if it wasn't such a pain to get bloodstains out of the carpet." Stefano muttered.

"ve~" Italy hummed from the couch and all eyes in the room were suddenly pointed at him.

He got up and looked Oliver over.

"ve~ you look funny~" he giggled.

"why thank you luv!" Oliver said with his usual grin plastered on his face.

"I don't think that was a compliment Oliver." Kuro sighed.

"can we get to the point please I don't have all day you know." Stefano cut in.

"yes I'll prepare the portal and you can look after Italy alright?" Oliver said his high pitched voice had started to grow irritating already.

"Si! That sounds good." Italy said with a smile. Stefano slammed his face into the desk.

"why are you so cute~?" he said though the desk muffled most of it.

"are you alright sir?" Tony asked concerned.

"Fratello?" Italy shook his brother gently. Stefano shot up and said "alright that's fine with me. Kuro, Lutz you can go mind your own business."

"and leave this guy to you? Sorry but that ain't gonna happen." Kuro said trowing a venomous glare at Stefano.

"well what do you suggest?" Stefano huffed as he leaned forward and folded his hands for his head to rest on.

"we'll just stick around to keep an eye on you two. Someone needs to help his friends find him when they're here right?"

"he does have a point sir." Tony said from the corner. he instantly cringed when Stefano turned his head to face him.

"fine. Have it your way than."

"hey guys can we have pasta I'm kind of hungry." Italy suggested in an attempt to lighten the heavy (**sexual) **tension in the room.

"sure. Tony! Go get some!" Stefano demanded.

"yes sir!"

"ve~ I'll come with you!"

when tony and Italy had left the room Kuro asked his 3 remaining companions

"since when does he like pasta?" upon which the others just shrugged.

**~timeskip to when the portal is finished cause I don't know what should happen in the mean time (1p dimension)~**

"there we are" England said wiping his forehead with his sleeve.

"finally." Germany sighed.

"so... now we just jump in correct?" Japan stared down at the fuming liquid England had prepared and shuddered at the thought of what he'd put in it. Let's just say it was not something you wanted to be engulfed in.

"that's right. But let's check it first. If I stick my wand in and it comes out dry it's ready."

"or we just do this!" Luciano yelled before shoving England into the pot. For a second his legs waved in the air before he sank in completely.

"well that worked. I'll go next." Germany stepped on a box next to the pot and jumped in.

"I'll be the last please allow the portal to remain this ti-"

"my turn!" Luciano yelled as he dove straight into the portal.

"or you do that..." Japan shrugged and jumped after him.

"I'm back!" Luciano cheered the moment japan past trough the thin surface that formed the barrier between the two worlds. Japan was quite startled when he entered the new world first of all the passage worked like a mirror. therefore direction of the gravity had changed so he went from jumping in to being pulled out by his legs.

Second there was a strange man resembling Germany sitting in the corner of the room pointing a gun at them.

"oh Lutz take a chill pill and lighten up would you! They ain't gonna hurt ya." Luciano said when he noticed the man. The man let down his gun and got up.

"Lutz these guys are Germany, Japan, and Britain. Guys this is Lutz. so-" Luciano looked around "where's that fruitcake?" the man turned his head towards the door.

"is now really the time for snacks?" Germany asked.

""no~ not that kind of fruitcake-" that's when Oliver came trough the door Lutz had been looking at "that fruitcake!".

"oh you're all here already~ I guess I'll make us some coffee* then" Oliver smiled showing-of his perfectly white teeth and disappearing into the kitchen again.

"I would prefer tea if you don't mind. England yelled after him.

"he really does resemble a fruitcake..." Germany said slightly startled at the new doubles of England and himself. He was surprised England wasn't shocked about his other self's appearance at all.

"just so you know the fruitcake is your counterpart." Luciano said, apparently he was wondering the same thing.

"h-he is... w-what...?" England stuttered.

"you couldn't tell England-san?" Japan asked.

"we're nothing alike it can't be!" the Brit crossed his arms in denial.

"that's exactly the point! We're each other's opposites!" Luciano facepalmed.

"that's right luv~ now would you like a cupcake~?"

"no thank you I'm fine." Britain said with a pale face.

"we should go to your friend." Lutz said monotonously.

Luciano looked around until his gaze settled on Lutz "did he just say that?" he said pointing at the German.

"who else?" the German's counterpart asked.

"dunno but he doesn't talk much..." Luciano said without lifting his gaze for as much as a second.

"he's been talking much more since the other you came here isn't that nice~?"

"yeah... sure..." Luciano mumbled softly.

"well then I suggest you go and Britain and I will look after the portal while you're gone." Oliver said as he poured some coffee.

"where is the other me exactly?"

"oh he's just fine~ he's with your brother~"

"he's with Stefano and he's fine? He'd be the first." Luciano grinned.

"let's just go!" Germany demanded.

"yeah yeah~ let's go." Luciano said "come on Lutz!" he pulled the other German along.

***Oliver is Britain's opposite and therefore he drinks coffee. Deal with it.**

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update but my computer was broken! I'm sorry~ especially since I promised to update soon.**

**Also happy koninginnedag and long live the new king! prince Willem Alexander became the new king today! I walked around with the dutch flag painted on my face all day! *sings 'het Wilhelmus'***


	10. Chapter 10

**ugh... from now on I'm not gonna promise to update soon anymore! whenever I do I end up updating late!**

**I just came back from London.I had a lot of fun and I'm planning to write a story based on my trip (either a FRUK or a USUK tell me which one you'd like best. iggy's vital regions were lovely in case you wanted to know)**

"so~…" England mumbled.

"so what?" Luciano asked brashly before gulping down his tea like it was the last he'd ever get.

"the silence was getting awkward so I thought something might occur to me if I just said something. Unfortunately this did not happen." The Brit said while sipping his tea.

"and this is any less awkward?"he laughed.

"no not quite." The Englishman said with a frown.

"Oh, please stop that! And Artie you shouldn't frown so much." Oliver chirped

"it's England! not Artie, not Arthur, not Art! England!" the Englishman yelled

"can we go get Italy already?!"Germany groaned.

"I'm sorry but, no. you came here without any one going into your dimension. There could be something wrong with the inter-dimensional balance and if something goes wrong then…" Oliver stopped.

"then what?" Luciano asked.

"I don't know really~. That's never happened before. Would you like a crumpet~?"

"no one wants yer damn crumpets Oliver!" Luciano sneered.

"fine but can't you send someone to go fetch him?" Japan asked.

"sure thing. Luddy! You go on ahead okay?" Luciano yelled over his shoulder to Lutz who hadn't moved from his spot in the corner since they'd arrived.

He wore a cap that kept most of his face hidden but his thin arms gave away that he was extremely pale and had many scars. He looked like he hadn't eaten in a while which was odd because a nations weren't usually affected by not eating. His clothes had been torn and mended on so many places that even Austria would have told him it was time to buy new ones. His occasional twitch when Luciano yelled about something was the only sign that he hadn't slipped into some kind of coma while standing straight up.

The man gave a small nod and went to open the window.

"you're leaving that way?!" Germany asked surprised. Then again who wouldn't be?

"it's faster." Was the last thing heard before he leaped out the window.

"we're going with him!" the remaining German insisted as he went for the window.

"I'm very sorry dear…-" Oliver said in a (for his standards) low growling tone and in the blink of an eye he stood right behind the German holding a blade against his throat "I cannot allow that I'm afraid…"

"oh FRUK it! Let's just get going!" Luciano said standing up on the coffee table with the silverware he'd stolen from Germany in between his fingers kicking of some of the pastries that Oliver had put there.

it was quite a waste since so much of Oliver's cooking went to waste. Luciano kept tossing knives at people's fingers as a warning before anyone could lay a hand on the brightly colored sweets.

"Oliver we're leaving." Luciano said with a grin. He threw one of the knives in his hand at Oliver. It hit him in the shoulder causing him to drop the dagger in his hand. Germany continued his sprint for the window as Luciano dashed of the table dragging Japan along by his hand.

"LET'S GO!" Luciano cheered as he pushed Japan out the window who barely managed to land safely. Luciano looked back at Arthur who stared at the scene in front of him.

"I'd run away if I were you. And if I say run it's serious." He said with a devilish smirk before allowing himself to drop down 3 stories into Oliver's neatly trimmed rosebushes where Japan and Germany were waiting for him.

"where to?" the German asked. Luciano gave him a surprised look before all 3 looked up because of a hysterical laughter sounding from the open window they'd just jumped from followed by a scream and loud rapid footsteps on the stairs.

"OH FRUK! We triggered his freak mode! Let's go!" Luciano yelled. He seemed to be panicking but that was impossible right?

"you were the one who nailed him in the shoulder." Germany muttered under his breath chasing after the Italian.

**~if you've read this far you're my new bestest friend! let's see what Italy is doing~**

Stefano, Kuro and Tony stood before a huge canopy bed. Despite the heavy sexual tension in the room the soft sound of snoring was heard from under the covers.

"If any of you touch him I'll kill you in a heartbeat!" Stefano shot a small glare at the spaniard and the asian on his left. The glare may have turned out more like a pout since Stefano either smiled, smirked or, had a bored expression. glaring didn't suit him. he said scowling would be a waste of his handsome features.

"oh please~ I'm not that stupid!-" Kuro laughed before he snapped his head around and glared at the Italian "of course I'll kill you first~".

Tony didn't say anything or even bothered to look at the men that where about to kill each other on his right. No~ he just stared at the little Italian that was sleeping before him and how incredibly cute he was.

Tony wasn't the type to get involved in a fight of any kind. He felt sad looking at Italy like this. Instead he worried about the boy's well being, about Luciano's well being, about how fragile the boy was, how he'd have survived if Kuro had not found him that time but, when was the spaniard not depressed?

He'd been that way for a long time. At first it was the simply the sadness of loosing human friends so quickly but as he grew older he learnt to detach himself from caring for mortals.

As he grew older he found others like himself. Countries who felt the same way. However being the same as him none of them where capable of trust and soon the spaniard would end up stabbed in his back by the ones he thought were his friends, the ones who were the same as him, the ones that understood him, or so he thought.

He'd eventually been picked up from the ruins he called home by two young Italians who were still in their teens at the time. Their relationship had been very clear from the start, "expect no affection from either one of us. You work for us and will do as we say or else! The only reason we're choosing you is because you still own vast amounts of land, will obey, and at least you know what NOT to do." is what he'd been told.

The young mafia bosses were cold and always focussing on one thing: getting back what should have been theirs.

They were raised by the great roman empire but only inherited a small part of what he left when he went. Most of it had been taken by other countries the boys were apparently related to. The boys despised them for this and loathed human kind even more. They had done so all their lives. The humans had been cold towards them since birth, envying them for their immortality and not hesitating to test it, attempting to make them miserable for their ability to survive.

They promised to become the most powerful nation in the world together. While Stefano focused on controlling the mafia and the people within the land they'd claimed, Luciano tried to gain more and more territory.

Despite everything they'd gained they only wanted more and none of it satisfied them anymore.

The boys still did not trust anyone, including each other, including him, including Kuro and Lutz who always had their backs and had helped them expand so far.

The spaniard wondered what the world of this boy looked like. If maybe Luciano and Stefano had turned out like him if they'd lived there.

He wondered if Luciano might have known how happy this boy was despite being the same as him. Maybe he was just envious. Maybe he just needed a reason to trust those around him. Maybe it was time to end their never ending war.

**How my best friend sees me:**

**I'm the epic result when Netherlands and turkey have a drunken one-night-stand and their love-child adapts Greece's laziness, England's tsundere, and Hungary's yaoi...fangirl…ness with the looks of Seychelles (no joke.)**

**who has a crush on Japan (not true!) but will most likely end up having a happy family with a man who thinks he's an anime character she met at the mental institution.**

**(on the other hand the way my friend describes me... don't japan and I sound like a perfect match?)**


	11. Chapter 11

Luciano finally stopped running with Germany and Japan stopping close behind him.

"we should be fine by now." Luciano panted as he glanced around the corner.

"what were we even running from?" Germany huffed angrily.

"from 'the fruitcake'. What else?" Luciano responded still looking back as if their pursuer could jump out any second now.

"as if 'the fruitca-' I mean Oliver would hurt a fly! Honestly you-" Luciano punched Germany in the jaw with enough force to lift him a few inches of the ground. He dropped to earth and looked up at Luciano while rubbing his jaw. Something told the German he could have hit him even harder if he'd wanted to.

"listen you stupid asshole! I'm neither 'your little lapdog' Italy nor am I your captive. It was fun to have someone with the nerve to disobey me for a while but now I've had enough! You wouldn't last a day in this world without me. And if it hadn't been for me both of would have been reduced to cupcake icing by now."

Germany stared up at the Italian before him. He'd never taken him as a serious thread but right now…had the eyes of a killer. Luciano directed his stone-cold glare at Japan who only stared back blankly.

Luciano knew he was now the enemy of both of them, he knew if he'd done this in their world where he'd have been the only mortal one, he'd be dead now but, most importantly, he knew as long as they were here the odds were on his side.

"I could kill you both right now you know? I could kill you and no one would think anything of it. You'd be two more bodies of which they'd never know who they were, how they died-" Luciano put a blade against his hostage's throat "or who killed you..." his face twitched into a wicked smirk "it'd safe me a whole lot of trouble. I'll kill you right here, I'll kill your friend with the huge eyebrows, and of course...-" he took a long pause taking in the expressions of the two nations who's affection he'd tried to win just a few days ago "I'd kill your little 'REAL' Italy..."

"do you really think you'll get away with that?!" Germany shouted. It was out of mere pride that he did. Here he was mortal, here he was alone with Japan surrounded by enemies, here he had been forced to cower on the ground before a devil, tormenting him in the shape of his best friend.

Luciano burst out in laughter.

**((quick reminder: we're still in WW2 here))**

"you really think I WON'T get away with it? The only ones who know about the portal as well as your existence are me-" he took a step closer to the man he once called captain "a lunatic who is assassinated on a daily basis-" he bend over him "and my own henchman." he ran his tongue along the blade of his knife "We could kill you right now and those in your world would call us heroes. If I recall correctly the entire world is out to get you isn't it. They'd dance on your graves..." he held his knife against Germany's throat barely scraping his skin but letting him know he was quite literally inches away from death "so what now...?"

"now ya drop the goddamn knives and say, hi!" it sounded from above.

"what the...? oh, it's you." Luciano took on a stern expression and looked at the person who'd rudely interrupted his murder a second ago.

"wazzup?" Kuro said with a grin before jumping down and pulling up the German that was still lying on the ground.

"name's Kuro! Nice to meet ya!" he said.

"don't you have something better to do?" Luciano asked rhetorically.

Kuro thought about that for a second "no, not really." was his eventual answer.

"Konichiwa watashi wa Nihon desu." Japan decided to introduce himself.

"and I am Germany" since his life was no longer threatened he might as well.

Kuro tsk'ed "well that's a no-brainer. What're ya guys doing here?"

before Luciano could answer Germany cut in "we're looking for Italy." he crossed his arms trying to look authoritative which had little effect on both Kuro and Luciano.

"aww~ d'ya have to take him back so soon~? He's so cute~!" Kuro whined.

Luciano clutched his stomach and gagged a little. "I...I think I'm gonna throw-up. W-what did you call him?" he said

"cute." Kuro replied flatly.

"Bhleeghh~! dude! What the hell?!" Luciano sputtered.

"you never met him in person did you?" Kuro asked.

"no, but-"

"explains a lot. He's the most adorable thing on this planet!" Kuro said mockingly "also if yer looking for Italy why're ya all here?"

"Oliver went into freak-mode so we got the hell out, we didn't care where we were going." Luciano said recovering from the shock Kuro had inflicted.

"MAYBE YOU DIDN'T BUT WE DID! YOU REALLY HAD NO IDEA WHERE WE WERE GOING THE WHOLE TIME!?" Germany yelled at him with as only result that he startled Kuro who then clung to Luciano as if the German was a raging bear.

"oh~ I get it! You expected me to know where we were going! Sorry, that's not gonna happen." Luciano said shaking his head.

Germany walked up to the wall of what seemed to be a maze and stood there for a placed his hands against it and threw his head back.

"uhm... what're ya doi-" Kuro tried to ask but his question was soon answered when Germany slammed his head into the wall.

'slam' "MEIN" 'slam' "GOTT" 'slam'

"does that answer your question?" Luciano asked just to be sure.

"yup! Sure did." Kuro laughed still hugging Luciano like a lifeline.

**~so I just wanna make sure Artie's alright~**

"if we weren't in this position right now I'd-" England muttered to his other self.

"please calm down dearest. We'll be fine~." his counterpart responded.

"quiet!" a tall man in a thick black winter-coat with red edges and dark brown hair ordered. His thick russian accent made it hard to understand his exact words but the overall meaning wasn't that hard to understand since 'QUIET' was pretty much all he and his companions had said to them since the arrived.

"quiet" the Englishman mocked imitating the man's accent and deep stern voice while cocking his head from left to right.

"you're just making it worse~." Oliver kept insisting.

"I'm held captive, on the ground, and I'm TIED to YOU! I do not see how they could possibly make it any worse!" England screamed out.

"we could rip out yer guts and stuff 'em down yer FRUKing throat for instance." a man in a brown bomber jacket with dark brown hair and a pair of red sunglasses suggested.

"ALFIE! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT SWEARING!?

"not the most ideal way of dying but it would still be preferable to this situation." England said calmly.

Oliver's freak-mode had died down after about 30 minutes and he walked back inside to meet a shivering England hiding behind the couch. He was as bright and chipper as ever so Britain assumed it'd been the strange steam coming from the potion and making him hallucinate and he awkwardly continued drinking his tea.

While Oliver and England were discussing what was up with the inter dimensional balance someone had knocked on the door and Oliver cheerfully opened it so England assumed that these people were friends. He greeted them kindly and was all smiles even when a large nailed bat came crashing down onto his skull.

Next the men came into the living room from where England had seen one of the intruders strike down Oliver. He tried to back away but unfortunately another man dressed in a long black coat with red edges had noticed him while his two companions leaned over the body of a bleeding Oliver to check if he was still breathing. In a split second the man had caught up to the Brit and struck him in the back of his head with a long iron pipe.

"fine with me." the man said. Britain assumed the man was a native american by his looks and accent and also... the nailed baseball-bat. It looked like he could kill someone with it! On the other hand that was most likely the whole point of having it.

"please let him live Alfie. It'd make such a mess if you killed him here." Oliver pleaded his voice no longer resembled the squeaking of a dolphin and sounded a lot like arthur's though it still sounded more cheerful despite the situation.

"why would I care?" the American grunted raising the bat. Ready to strike in 3...2...1...!

"AL!" another man came into the room followed by a tall man who looked like... France?

no. this person couldn't possibly be france! He had a cigarette in his mouth and he looked in serious need of a shower. On top of that his clothes were wrinkled and dirty looking as if he'd worn them and even slept in them for days without changing and his hair was greasy. he seemed tired or it could be all the dirt of his face that made him look that way. He seemed a few centuries older than france Britain had read smoking could have that effect but no one believed it

**((again: we're still in WW2 here)).**

The person in front of the man seemed very very vaguely familiar but he couldn't exactly place the image. He assumed that it was because the people he knew and their counterparts often had large differences in appearance. The man was very tall about 7 inches taller than he was and he wore some sort of police uniform, a red jacket black pants leather gloves and a brown hat on top of curly blonde locks. He had a pair of black sunglasses on like the american who still had his bat ready but seemed reluctant to actually strike.

"what is it max?" the american asked.

"what the FRUK are you doing?!" the man in the red jacket asked angrily.

"uhm... killing this guy, what else?" the brunette said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"argh! Honestly Al? Honestly?" max said sarcastically. he crossed his left arm as he rubbed his temple with his right hand and sighed.

**I'm tired~ so I'll continue next time. My computer is fixed now so I'll be getting back on my regular schedule. I'll also be able to post yaoi again since I don't have to us my mother's computer anymore.**


	12. Chapter 12

**JUST READ THIS PART PLEASE!**

**2p prussia has a metal arm because Prussia and Germany used to border each other but after WW1 the allies decided they both had to surrender parts of land to them and to poland who had not been a nation in years. In short, Prussia lost a piece of land (his arm) to revive Poland.**

After 15 minutes Kuro stopped dead in his tracks on the wall he'd been walking on.

"uhm… maybe we oughta take a different route?" he suggested.

"why?" Germany asked suspiciously. He knew this other Italy was a malicious demon and the other England had a few screws loose as well but with Japan he feared for the worst, he might take them to someplace deserted where they won't be heard if they called for help to kill them.

"there's a bloody mess up ahead." Kuro said slowly getting back into motion.

"the road has been pretty messed up since the very beginning so that really doesn't matter." The German said.

"I don't think you get it. When I say 'bloody mess' I mean there's a massacre around the corner." Kuro chased after the German over the wall and tried to make him slow down.

"what do you mean? I doubt there'd be any sort of massacre in the mid-" the German swallowed the rest of his sentence when they reached the corner.

There was a perfectly paved road with not the slightest bit of dirt left for the eye to see only what it was paved with … were the remains of, what he supposed had once been, Humans.

"don't say I didn't warn ya." Kuro said bluntly. "you're taking this better than yer Italy did. I kinda expected ya all to scream." Kuro grinned down on the other versions of Lutz and himself who were still in the process of figuring out how to get to the end of the street without having to walk over the rotting bodies.

It seemed like there had been no bullets involved in the killing, they had all ben stabbed to death. Most were cut up so badly it'd take a while to tell they were even human.

The bloodstains almost reached the top of the wall Kuro was standing on. Germany had seen odd red-ish stains on the insanely high walls before but could not tell what they were, he was too focused on Italy to even care. Apparently mother nature had just done a pretty half-assed job on cleaning up.

"Oliver did this." Luciano stated. Only then did the German notice he'd pulled a body out of the pile and was inspecting a cut on his throat.

"no one else can make sloppy cuts like this without bruising his victims." he stated coldly.

"yeah,yeah! Just get up here so we can get a move on already!" Kuro complained, extending his arms to pull someone up.

Japan jumped and took his hand, climbing the wall. It took both of them to pull up Germany while Luciano ran up the wall, latched onto the edge and pulled himself up.

Once all four were standing on the wall the sight became only worse, the black/grey sky turned bright red at the horizon as if it were on fire, highlighting the smoking chimneys of the factories in the distance.

The walls formed some sort of maze which only contained a few buildings which hardly made this place worth being called a town.

In the direction they had been walking the number of buildings increased and it did look like a city but there was no sound, no cars, no people, no music. Nothing.

At the centre of the town-like area they'd been approaching stood a large building that was taller than any of the others.

"that's where we're going." Kuro said pointing at the building.

"yeah, now let's hurry and find a road so we can get of the damn wall!" Luciano hissed, looking around warily.

"what's wrong with walking over this wall? It seems faster this way." Japan asked, trying to spot what Luciano might be looking for.

"can't you guess? In this place it's KILL or BE KILLED! These walls are to prevent as much people from dying as possible. Up here we're in plain sight! It's like shooting ducks!" Luciano tried to keep his voice down but irritation got the better of him and shouted at the small japanese man.

"then why was Kuro-san walking on the wall the whole time?" he asked.

"because he's an idiot, NOW MOVE!" he gave Kuro a light shove, it'd only take longer if he fell, and started walking.

**~switching back to England and Oliver~**

"what else would I be doing here?" Al asked his brother with a confused look on his face, either he was really good at acting or he honestly didn't understand what he'd just said.

When the other began to scold him England assumed it was the later.

"here we go again." the frenchman sighed, shaking his head.

"HI!" Shang smiled flailing both arms like a five year old waving to his parents in the distance.

"good afternoon Shang." the man said.

"good afternoon Francis! Say, would you be a dear and untie us? This is quite uncomfortable." Oliver begged with a pleading look.

"Bien sure~ mon cher." he took one last swig from the bottle of whine in his hand before shattering it over Shang's head, who's eyes rolled back onto their sockets before he fell onto the lap of the tall Russian he'd been sitting next to.

"hold still now."the man ordered before using the broken remains of the bottle to quickly cut them loose. England jumped up the moment he was free to move and stood behind Francis who at least had a weapon.

"stay away~!" he hissed at Oliver from behind the frenchman.

"You've just seen Oliver in his freak-mode for the first time haven't you?" the frenchman asked.

"How did you know?" the Brit refused to take his eyes on Oliver who was still tangled up in the ropes.

"just a hunch. please don't worry. He's completely harmless in his current state. He only goes into his freak-mode once in a while." Francis said reassuringly. He leaned against the wall and stared at the arguing North-Americans who's fight was starting to get slightly out of hand.

Oliver disappeared into his kitchen while the Russian, who's name Britain might never know, tried to get Shang back to his senses and Francis slid down along the wall so he was sitting against it.

A few minutes later Oliver came back with a trey of biscuits and a large bottle of whine which he put down in front of Francis and he sat down next to him. Shang woke up, when he noticed Oliver and Francis he walked over to join them. He sat down, cross-legged and stared vaguely into the distance, with both his hands on the floor, leaning forward as if that' d make whatever he was staring at any clearer. Suddenly he snapped his head to the russian and extended his arms towards him cheering: "Nicky! Come join us!"

without his arms to rest on he lost his balance and fell over. He landed face-down on the bloodstained carpet. "who's brilliant idea was it to put the floor over here?" it sounded muffled through the fluffy fabric.

"the guy who build this house I suppose." Francis answered, actually taking Shang's drunken nonsense seriously, then again he was just as drunk.

The russian got up and sat down near where Shang had been sitting and grabbed the small asian man by the collar of his jacket, he peeled him of the ground and sat him onto his lap, the overall picture made Shang look almost like a cat...a very stoned cat. Shang took on the same position as he had earlier as if nothing had happened.

Francis opened the bottle and took a sip before holding it out to Shang and the russian.

Shang looked cross eye at the bottle that was held an inch away from his nose, he eagerly grabbed it and gulped it down.

"do you want any Nicky?" Shang asked looking up at the russian he was sitting on who gave him a disgusted look in return.

"I don't drink and you know that! Also, my name is nicholas! Not Nicky! Quit calling me stupid nicknames!" Nicholas shouted making Shang turn sad and hand the bottle back to Francis.

"nicholas just be nice to him. He just likes you." Francis said.

"I never asked for a drug addict's sympathy." Nicholas grunted.

Francis passed the bottle to Oliver who took a small sip and held it out to England.

If he hadn't been surrounded by psychopaths England would have gladly joined but he decided maybe it'd be best if he just passed this time.

"no, thanks." he said, still hesitantly eyeing the bottle.

"your loss." Oliver took one more sip before handing the bottle back to Francis.

"I'm putting my money on max." Francis said after a minute of watching the north-americans fight.

"pardon?" England said.

"are you sure? I think Al is going to win, don't you?" Oliver squeaked.

"if he wasn't sure he wouldn't have said it! And there's no way Al is ever going to beat Max in a fight!" Nicholas shouted a little to hard making Shang rub his ears, without breaking his never ending stare-down with the wall, as if that would make the beep in his ears go away somehow. ((Shang, the wall is going to win. Give it up already!))

"I'm rooting for Al." Shang said sleepily.

"what about you?" Francis turned his head toward England.

"uhm... I beg your pardon?" the Englishman still had no idea what they meant and felt slightly uncomfortable with everyone's gaze resting on him. (everyone but Shang of course)

"who do you think will win?" the Frenchman asked, pointing at the fighting brothers, by now Al had lost a tooth and Max was bleeding from his upper arm.

"uhm... I don't know really... Al?" he mumbled.

"you're on!" Nicholas grunted, he shifted his focus back to the fighting men who had either broken or shoved away all the furniture in the room and England was glad none of it had hit him... yet.

He knew the safest place was probably on the ground, for the others in the room this seemed to be a common occasion, and sat down next to Oliver and tried to avoid his unsettling gaze which went from the full scale battle that was going on in the middle of his living room, to him, to the Frenchman who quietly drank his wine.

England was surprised that they were all so quiet (not that there was any point in talking since the sound of the fighting men in the room would overpower any sound but still) if you put all six allies in a room like this they'd be at each other's throats in no time. America and … the young man that looked like him... would be the last to attack each other.

Even his other self and the Frenchy seemed to get along very well.

Deep down the Brit became slightly envious. France and he did have a few things in common but whenever he saw him he just couldn't help but get annoyed at every small remark he made, and even if he didn't say anything that bloody frog had to ruin it by being himself.

This other France was by no means better than his own. His france was clean and well dressed, his other self was a psychopath who could transform from a … a... whatever he was now to a mass-murderer, the Russian was grumpy, scary, and had hit him over the head with a lead pipe, and Shang was a drug addict but somehow... England was starting to feel comfortable around them.

"ARGH~!"

Britain's attention was drawn back to the fighting men in the centre of the room. One of them was knocked out by now and the man with the red jacket and the ponytail stood panting on what had once been a coffee-table.

"we won!" the frenchman said with a smug look on his face.

"uhm... yes... well … oh..." Oliver looked at the men and the remains of his living-room like his parents would be back home in a minute and he'd have to explain this mess to them.

The Frenchman rolled with his eyes and said "Oliver."

"yes?"

"go to your kitchen."

"of course." and gone he was. Francis and Nicholas walked over to the injured men and took their blood-soaked clothes and wiped them clean, they were already regenerating so there was no point in dressing their wounds.

Shang was slowly coming down from his high and put some of the furniture that had survived the fight straight up.

England was glad that was over, so why did he still have the feeling something was of? a small voice in the back of his head still told him to get away as fast as he could, but why?

**~Luciano try to be nice to your other self~**

They finally reached the last corner and looked up at the huge building with a lot of decorations and darkened windows.

"ah~ home, sweet home!" Luciano sighed as he walked towards the building. Germany fallowed close behind, wary of the fact they were being looked at, Japan and Kuro were a few steps behind them both of them with their swords ready.

"Is this place really your home? It looks a lot like a hotel to me." Germany said, taking his gaze of Luciano for pretty much the first time since they left Oliver's place.

"it's made to look that way. It's kinda like my brother's office, he controls his mafia and stuff from over here. he and I pretty much live over here. " Luciano said, he put his hands behind his head and nonchalantly strolled towards the entrance.

With his eyes closed he did look like Italy but his body language was basically the opposite of his. At first Germany couldn't bear the thought of killing someone who resembled his best friend as much as Luciano did but by now Germany had completely convinced himself that this man didn't look like Italy one bit. He was a cheap impostor who had harmed Italy and threatened his and Japan's life.

Luciano didn't even bother to look at the receptionist and walked straight towards the elevator. And pushed the button. Honestly no one, not even Kuro, was too happy about being in a small closed of metal box with the malicious Italian but it'd be to suspicious if they suggested taking the stairs when he'd already pushed the button.

They got in the elevator and all eyes were directed at Luciano. This time he couldn't ignore their glares and sighed before saying "alright why 're you all staring?" they didn't respond "oh~ do I have something on my face?" still no reply and they didn't look away either. "okay, I get it seriously! I'm not gonna kill any of you! It'd be too much of a pain.

Still no response, they all thanked the gods when the elevator reached the top floor and they could get out.

Kiku skipped towards a large door at the end of the hallway, when he'd almost reached it tony stepped out of one of one of the other doors and softly shut it behind him.

"hey tony! Wazzup!?" Kuro shouted from the other end of the hallway, Tony jumped in surprise.

"ssshhhht! Please be quiet!" he hissed.

"yeah, yeah! Hurry up already!" Kuro yelled in response before turning back towards the large door. Tony gave the door he had emerged from one last glance before following him along with Luciano, Germany, And Japan.

Kuro door-kicked his way in, with a huge grin spread across his face.

"WE'RE BACK~" he yelled. ((FRUK YEAH! I love this guy! X3))

The one person in the room, a blonde Italian who was talking on the phone froze for a second, he inspected the ones who had just barged into his office, and started shaking in anger.

"WHAT...ARE...YOU...DOING?!" the Italian spat out, the person on the other end of the phone repeated whatever he'd asked, "I'll call you back." the Italian stated before smashing the phone to bits on the large wooden desk.((guess it'll take a while before he'll call back))

"where here to get Italy back." Germany said bluntly, he crossed his arms, waiting for a reply. Instead the man behind the desk just kept shaking, not in rage like earlier, not in fear like most normal Italians would, the man was shaking in laughter!

"pffft! Is he for real?!" he laughed, having to lean on his desk not to fall over.

"afraid so." both Luciano and Kuro said in unison.

"I'M VERY SERIOUS! WHERE IS ITALY?!" the german felt his blood boil, as the Italian before him collapsed laughing.

"HAHA HE'S ASLEEP! BWHAHAHA!" the man on the floor blurted out.

"where is he right now?" Japan asked calmly.

"aww~ do ya have ta take him already? I kinda liked him, he was cute!" Kuro whined.

"yes." Germany said impatiently.

"why are all of you yelling?" everyone in the room froze at the familiar high pitched Italian accent.

"we're sorry Italy. We didn't mean to wake you up." Stefano was the first to break the silence. Italy's shirt wasn't buttoned all the way up but he was wearing proper pants, it was a good thing since his counterpart would have thrown a fit if he hadn't.

"ITALY!" Germany yelled.

"huh? Germany! You're here!" Italy instantly latched onto his friend, to the embarrassment of his counterpart.

"he doesn't do that often does he?" Luciano asked.

"All the time." Kuro said with a sly grin. Luciano faked a gag and glanced towards his brother who sat down in his chair.

"are you alright? You didn't get hurt?" Germany asked in concern.

"well, I have this wound on my head that just won't heal, but besides that I'm fine!" Italy said smiling.

"good" Germany sighed in relief.

Italy noticed the other version of himself standing next to Kuro and clung a little tighter to his German friend.

"ve~ how have you been?" he asked, letting go of the German.

"this guy Burnt down a part of the fort on singapore, released my prisoners, and threatened to kill me." he shot a glance a Luciano.

"oh come on~ You were asking for it." Luciano argued.

"VE~ why'd anyone do that?!" Italy said shocked.

"he started it!" Luciano pointed at the German.

"Luciano, don't act so childish, would you?" Stefano said, in annoyance.

"Stefano has been looking after me for the past few days. He's very nice." Italy cheered.

"yes, very nice." Luciano said sarcastically.

"LUCIANO!" Stefano warned.

"ve~ please don't be mad fratello." Italy whined, and Stefano visibly relaxed.

"I'm sorry italy."Stefano apologized.

"he... y-you...why?" Luciano stuttered. If he ever made a remark like that he'd get a bullet! He got an apology?

Stefano didn't respond, instead he walked up to Italy and petted him on his head.

Germany possessively put an arm around the Italian, Kuro frowned and hugged the Italian,no one was gonna take his new friend away that easily, Japan just smiled, not wanting to touch the Italian in any way.

Lutz walked in. he noticed what was going on and and joined Japan.

Feli stood there. Staring at them with wide eyes. What were they all doing?! He was him! He was the exact same person! Why were they all doting on him like that!?

WHY?!

He felt his heart sink to his stomach, a deep cold sting replacing it. He could feel tears pricking behind his eyes. He stomped to his brother's desk and pulled a gun out of the drawer.

He loaded the gun and fired as he stomped towards the exit, firing at no one in particular.

Once the gun was empty he stood in the open doorway and dropped it onto the floor.

"some are born lucky. Some are lucky to live at all."

he walked away. Leaving 2 axis and one Italian behind to bleed.

**~HAHA cliffhanger! we're fallowing Luciano now so... ~**

Luciano walked around not looking for anything in particular. He just had to get away from his brother, his henchman and their messed up doubles, his stupid butler, his ridiculous other self but most of all

from that sickening cold sting in his chest they had inflicted...

he'd always felt that the feeling was there. He tried to ignore it. He made everyone around, or rather bellow, him believe it was all perfect. That_ he _was perfect.

The only one who'd ever known about it was his brother Stefano. Stefano asked him about said feeling (Luciano himself would never admit such a weakness) but all Luciano could say to console him was say he knew how it felt. He was unable to help his brother. If he'd known a cure he wouldn't feel this way now.

Luciano was very picky when it came to those he surrounded himself with, worried they'd turn their back on him someday.

One of these people was his grandfather. Luciano was born immortal unlike his grandfather who was the only mortal being that he had ever taken a liking to. Any other mortals had been acting hateful towards him since birth but his grandfather was different, however when Luciano was young his grandfather passed away and he and his brother had no one to look after them. After that Luciano came to despise mortals all together. They were all sickening lowlifes and even those who weren't were simply too fragile for the Italian.

Another example would be his brother. They had been together and never left each other's side since birth and had no intention to do so now. They'd always been in the same boat. He understood him (most of the time) and depended on him. He refused to think his brother actually cared about him, because if he did the natural thing would be to care for him as well and that would only lead to heartbreak in the end. Besides no one cared about the likes of him anyway.

There was their butler tony who came relatively close. After the spanish civil war he was left in the ruins of what he had called home. Luciano only took him in because Stefano had insisted (Stefano had a weak spot for 'lost puppies' as he called them) and the now empty land would be for the pickup. He kept his mouth shut an did as he was told and never complained or died, the kind of servant Luciano liked. Even so,Tony stuck with them out of dependance and nothing else.

Kuro and Lutz were officially speaking his allies but Luciano did most of the real fighting, they were an unnecessary asset to his army. When they first became allies Luciano had made their relationship very clear: "you can join my brother and me and you won't die,but you'll do as I say or else!" he'd said.

He wanted nothing more than to kill them in the beginning and would take the smallest mistake as an excuse to try and do so. This made Lutz rather frightened of him and he'd follow every order, Kuro was a lot more stubborn and constantly got more rebellious when Luciano got mad at him.

Eventually he decided to let them live. He hated being surrounded by strangers when he was out on the battlefield by himself (his brother didn't want to dirty his clothes) and they did always have his back if something happened to him.

Last (and in Luciano's opinion also least) there was Edgar. He was hardly ever around since he was scared of pretty much everything. Luciano had put him under the label 'pet' and had him build weapons for his army. Once again, he only took him in because his brother insisted.

Luciano kept walking. He knew a few places he'd be left alone till the nauseating ache in his chest had died down. He'd better hurry because his eyes had started to feel tingly and soon he'd have to give in to the pain and the hurtful memories washing over him.

He gave up on walking and stumbled into a alley, he'd never reach his destination. he sat down and pulled one knee close to rest his crying face on.

After a while he heard the clacking of high heels on the broken pavement and he dried his eyes quickly. He grabbed his knives out of his pocket and prepared to attack. He wouldn't...no... he COULDN'T have someone see him crying!

At the first sight of the figure around the corner he threw his knife straight in the side of the person's head.

"OUCH! WHAT THE FRUK WAS THAT FOR?!" the woman, now laying on the ground, screeched.

"oh crap, it's you..." Luciano facepalmed partly at running into 'this' woman of all creatures, partly at not analyzing his target properly and partly because he didn't want her to see his face. If this one saw the whole world would know the next morning.

"yes, it's me you stupid asshole! Why'd ya do that?!" the woman got up.

She wasn't really a woman, more like a high-schooler, her skin was mocha colored and she wore a, now ruined, blood-red cocktail dress with bright red high-heels that were thin enough to stab someone to death.

She picked up her equally red purse and took out a small mirror to inspect the heavily bleeding wound on her temple, no longer acknowledging the existence of the Italian before her in any way. She pursed her lips, covered in way more lipstick than necessary, and wiped some of the smudges away.

Next she removed the knife and cleaned off the blood. She put some make-up on the scar the knife had left after fully regenerating.(lipstick comes before lethal injuries FRUK LOGIC!)

she brushed some dirt out of her dark brown curls that were tied in a messy bun on her head.

She slammed her mirror shut and put it back in her purse along with the knife before finally looking at the Italian still on one knee and ready to strike. He had good reason to be!

Mindy wasn't particularly into fighting ,despite being one of the greatest military powers in the world.

"the more ya bomb 'em less likely that they'll give up! Give 'em Booze rather than bombs that'll solve the problem!" she once said.*

She lived up to those words. She had remained neutral despite being in the middle of a world-war.

Even so she was the last person you'd want to see your weakness, the whole world would know the next day.

She noticed his eyes were rather puffy and his tears had left small trails that had washed away the dirt on his face.

"were you...? uhm... did they hit you in the eye?" she mumbled hesitantly knowing the Italian was NOT in a good mood.

"whatever! Just go to yer FRUKing party!" the Italian snapped.

"Aww C'mon Luciano~! This ain't like you! Cheer up and ... Steal francis's booze or something!" Mindy said in a failed attempt to cheer him up.

"That bad eh?" She asked when she noticed. She looked around in her purse, it was surprising how long it took considering it was about the size of a large wallet, and pulled out a bottle with a clear liquid inside.

"Take a swig from this! Dulls the pain." She put the bottle down in front of Luciano who shrugged, but still grabbed the bottle and pulled the cap of.

He instantly shut it and questioned "what is this?" He looked up at the diva suspiciously. Her face twisted into a large murderous grin Luciano had seen millions of times before.

"That's my little secret but I can tell ya, Francis get's a hangover just looking at this stuff."

Being raised by Oliver and Francis had made Mindy an expert on using strange substances to her advantage, to bad she only used it to get high or to deal with her late boyfriends.

"Sounds perfect..." Luciano opened the bottle again and gulped the stuff down. He coughed and choked halfway but it was nothing another sip couldn't cure.

"Thanks." Luciano said. He felt the pain dissolve into a drunken haze and handed the bottle back.

"Better?" Mindy asked, receiving a nod in response. Mindy smiled and put the bottle back.

Luciano's throat was still on fire and he felt it was spreading but anything was better than the stabbing feeling in his chest.

Mindy sat down next to him and hugged his arm.

"hey~ if you're feeling better, why don't ya come with me? It'll be fun!" she purred.

"no thanks. I gotta blow of some steam." Luciano got up and pulled Mindy onto her feet.

"in that case I'm outta here! See ya!" Mindy dropped the whole sweetheart act the moment she was rejected telling herself the rest of the problem would solve itself and she could just get going. She ran of, leaving Luciano to wonder how the hell that was possible on those heels before walking away in the opposite direction.

At the end of that night there'd be a few people less in this town.

**This took kind of long but it was a pretty long chapter so please don't be mad.**

**So~ I've got a cat. A cat. A cat. It doesn't matter how many times I say or write it it doesn't feel right! my sister came home with a kitten the other day and well... I don't know what to say about it.**

**My dad got angry when she was whining about wanting to have a goldfish now she has a cat! (not that she asked him if she could have it) we bought toys a, collar, a litter box, food, and everything!**

**the only problem now is... I'm scared of cats... ^_^"**

**my cat is called tijgertje (little tiger) my dog's name is Rakker (basically it means troublemaker) and my goldfish is called sushi.**

***when I was in London the taxi driver told us about the new parts of London and how Germany continuously bombed England during WW2 (ohohohohon!) and the taxi driver said "you don't 'bomb' the British. That'll just make them want to fight more. The Germans would have been better of giving the British beer." I just felt like adding it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**My throat is killing me and I sound like Canada! Do you have any idea how hard it is to get heard when you can barely...!**

**oh, I guess I know how Canada feels now ^_^"**

**Luciano ran away after randomly shooting around in his brother's office and he's now surrounded by hit-man! (I'll just skip the part of how he got surrounded in the first place)**

"So, you're the one we have to kill, eh? You've gotta be kidding me! He's just a shrimp!" The one, probably the leader, yelled, half laughing.

Luciano didn't look at him, instead he was glancing over his underlings from under his bangs. He could tell exactly what went on in their minds, they were deciding whether to kill him or not, deciding whether he was their prey or not. What they didn't know, was that Luciano would never be a prey.

he was a predator.

He lifted his head and faced the leader.

"Yer timing couldn't be more perfect!" He spun around, slightly swaying on his feet, "I was just looking for Some good target practice." he grunted.

He lifted his chin and smiled his demonic smile.

The men instantly realized they'd made a mistake. Luciano was by himself, he didn't have a gun like most of them did and he was dead-drunk, but challenging him would be the biggest mistake they'd ever make. Their last.

Luciano's eyes told them. Deep rust colored orbs with a blood-red twinkle in them.

The leader hadn't seen it of course and didn't notice the fear his subordinates were in.

"So, my boss said ya were immortal."

Luciano shrugged as his grin spread further, "That's what they say." He said.

"Well what d'ya say we put that immortality to the test, eh?!" He laughed, grabbing his gun.

Luciano snapped his head around, looking the man straight in the eye. The man dropped his gun and stumbled back, he opened his mouth but no sound was heard. Luciano's eyes shone wickedly in the dim light.

"YEAH! LET'S!"

**~now, back to the other axis. who was bleeding again?~**

"Are you alright?" Tony asked.

"NO! NO TONY! WE'RE NOT FRUKING ALRIGHT!" Stefano shouted, making tony cringe. Kuro gagged a little, then spit out 2 of the 6 bullets Luciano had fired.

2 had landed in Stefano's back, one in Lutz's arm and the last one had just hit the wall.

"What the FRUK got into him?!" Kuro grunted, dropping the blood-stained bullets onto the expensive carpet. In any other situation Stefano would have chased another 2 bullets trough his skull for that but right now he had better things to worry about.

"Maybe he finally lost it? He always was rather... Short tempered. Maybe he just had to blow of steam?" Tony suggested as he tried to help Lutz remove the bullet from his arm.

"If that were the case he wouldn't have shot his brother." Lutz said softly. he did have a point.

"Then why do you think he did it smart-ass?!" Kuro hissed.

"Ugh, nothing he's just being himself." Stefano groaned as he got up.

"Being himself?! BEING HIMSELF?! IS THAT WHAT YOU CALL THIS!?" Kuro yelled.

"It's nothing. It's not the first time he's done this. You've just never seen it happen before. I hope he'll settle down soon and not make too much of a mess." Stefano mumbled.

"How did you deal with it the last time?" Germany asked.

He, Japan and Italy hadn't been hit but to say they were shocked was an understatement. Germany and Japan had expected him to try and kill them at some point but they had not expected him to shoot around randomly like that.

"DEAL WITH IT?! I PRAYED FOR MY LIFE THAT'S WHAT I DID!" Stefano shouted.

"He's your brother..." Italy whispered, "there must be something you can do right?"

"Sorry but I wouldn't know what."Stefano said, petting Italy on his head, trying to sooth him. He got up and walked over to his desk. He ran his fingers over the smooth-polished wood. He remembered the last time Luciano became like that as if it were yesterday.

That was the only time when Luciano had threatened him, had wound him. His eyes shimmered with tears. He'd been desperate. Stefano could tell.

He'd never confronted him about it and promised himself to never let his precious younger brother get like that again. He silently vowed to care for his brother forever.

That was when Stefano had decided they needed allies. Luciano didn't want to at first, but he'd gradually become used to their presence and had even come to enjoy it.

Stefano had pushed the memory to the back of his mind and was glad his brother had gone back to his normal, short tempered, narrow minded, self.

He sighed "'some people are born lucky and some people are lucky to live at all.' He means Italy with that I'm afraid." Stefano said, sitting down, while never lifting his gaze from the desk.

"W-what did I ever do!?" Italy squeaked.

"It's not what you did. It's what you are. The immortal nation of Italy, the grandson of the great Rome, and a member of the axis, intending to conquer the world. Luciano is like that as well. He's been despised for it since his birth. What grandpa rome left us was soon taken away by other nations and mortals. Luciano never had anyone he could trust completely, not even me. Seeing you, who is still capable of smiling and being loved, must have..." Stefano stopped.

He felt he'd betrayed his brother, by telling his secret, by letting him leave so easily, and most of all by loving Italy like he was also his brother.

**~I'm such an ass towards Luciano. *glomps* I still love you! Oh, wait! *shove* no I don't! Get on with the story!~**

Luciano took a deep breath, He looked the the men in front of him, twirled the knife he held in between his fingers. only a few of them were still alive. those who were had been tied up with the ropes Luciano's assassins had on them. they wouldn't live for long.

"Could it be that I'm actually envious?..." He whispered, looking one of the men in the eye as if he could possibly know.

"No... That'd be ridiculous. There's no doubt in my mind." He held the knife firmly in his fist. "I have known envy long ago ... This is different." In one smooth motion he slid trough the man's throat. The man struggled against his bounds for another few seconds, Trying to break loose and somehow stop the bleeding, he failed.

He turned around facing another one of his captives. His next target.

"It can't be hatred either... If it were, I'd kill him and feel better, right? This isn't like that. The more I threaten him the worse it gets." He slowly walked towards his target, who'd already given up on struggling.

he stared at him, in his drunken haze all he saw was a pair of ice-cold eyes.

He didn't like him one bit, so he simply struck him in between the eyes the moment he could see those eyes.

"maybe it's just the stress working? I just need some time by myself to think? No, that's different too." the alcohol was clouding his mind more by the second, it was almost blinding him, and his breathing became heavier with each breath.

He threw a knife at a large man he'd nailed to the wall using the daggers of his little friends. He missed his target, slicing trough his right ear, making him scream.

"have I just become bitter? No, that'd mean I'd hate everything.I already did long before he came." he stabbed the screaming man in the forehead to silence him.

"am I just pissed because my plan failed? ARGH! that ain't it either! That wasn't a big deal was it!?" he ripped a dagger out of the lifeless hunk of flesh he'd killed seconds ago and threw it straight trough the heart of the last guy.

"there's no one left, eh?" Luciano moaned and clutched his stomach, that bitch had given him way to much of whatever it was. He felt his insides burn as his body began to loose it's strength.

"there's no one left. I'm gonna collapse here and there'll be no one to care!" he began to cry out.

"I'm alone!... I...am alone..." the words managed to pierce trough the blurriness and for a moment everything seemed clear as day.

...It was loneliness...

**my cat's scratched me a few times but I'm getting used to him. He's actually kinda cute! My friend is stalking me with pictures of some actor she's in love with... rather disturbing pictures...**

**and my classmates and I have discussed and agreed that sweden is more awesome than denmark (no offense to anyone who lives there)**

**everything seems normal here! ^_^**


	14. Chapter 14

**I decided to rename the 2p italy in my story Luciano and Kiku will be kuro. The whole name thing had become a big mess so I just decided to change it all.**

**This chapter took very long but I hardly have any free time lately. There's school, I've got tons of homework and don't ask me why but my mom thinks I'll start using drugs, alcohol and date bad guys if she can't talk to me for at least 2 hours a day (I honestly don't get that logic).**

"We should go look for him!" Italy said.

"There's nothing we can do even if we find him." Stefano sighed, folding his hands and resting his head on them. There was no point in trying to convince him, he had drifted of into his own thoughts. The others didn't seem every exited about chasing after Luciano either. Italy teared up. "He's your brother... And he's your friend... And he's really upset right now..." The Italian sniffled.

Japan felt a bit guilty. He and Germany had partially the cause of Luciano current state. He looked at his other self who seemed to be hesitating about what to do, as well as Lutz and Tony. Japan turned his head back to Italy, he opened his mouth to offer to help him but was cut of by the Italian yelling "If you're not going after him then I'm going!" He yelled before dashing out of the room.

"Matte! Italia-kun!" Japan yelled.

"Let's go. The Italian Idiots need us." Kuro said, looking at Lutz and Tony that were still waiting for an 'Okay' from Stefano.

"Please make sure nothing happens to them." Stefano said, softly. They ran as soon as he'd said that one sentence.

"We will." Tony said before running of after Italy with the others

"One thing bothers me." Germany said while running down the stairs tacking 4 steps at a time.

"What would that be?" Kuro, who just jumped over the banisters, asked mid jump.

"Italy saw that Luciano was out to kill us and he's been outside hasn't he?on top of that" The german asked.

"Your point is?" Kuro asked in return.

"Why would he run to his own death willingly?" Germany asked, growing concerned.

"We didn't allow him to see." Lutz said monotonously, jumping down the last set of stairs.

"That's right! We had his eyes covered! He get the hell out if we hadn't!" Kuro yelled running out of the building first.

"So he doesn't know anything?!" Germany shouted.

"Pretty much, but I bet he'll come back running soon." Kuro said nonchalantly, running to get away from his german pursuer rather than finding Italy and Luciano.

**~new P.O.V.! I'm gonna introduce you all to edgar! (2p!prussia)~**

Edgar was walking by himself on the street. Of course he was by himself, who'd want to walk with him? He had just finished putting a new type of land-mine together for the Vargas brothers.

'He was only 7 blocks away. After that he could show his prototype and go back home. You're immortal, you'll be fine' he kept telling himself. Unfortunately even his immortality couldn't prevent him from running into an execution site.

Edgar stopped dead in his tracks and felt his legs quiver.

It wasn't really an execution site since there wasn't really a court in their world or anything like that but they'd been tied up and killed one by one as if it were a execution.

Edgar felt his heart drop as well as the mine he carried.

It exploded into a million bits and Edgar was blown to the other side of the street. Edgar too lost a few pieces.

He quickly regenerated and looked at his bits that had been blown of which he couldn't reattach.

He tried not to look at the massacre and estimated the diameter of the explosion to distract himself, the mine had been made to reach a larger perimeter than the ones they used now.

He guessed it was about 17 meters since it'd blown him to the other side of the street and had blown a parts of his body at least twice as far.

He heard loud footsteps, then a scream, then a thud.

He slowly turned his head in the direction of the sound noticing an Italian (he assumed) he knew all to well.

He froze in fear, staring at a horrified Italian boy, on the other side of the pool of blood.

Said boy was equally, if not more, frightened than Edgar was. He just gaped at the dead without seemingly noticing edgar. He tried to sneak away without getting noticed but once the Italian saw him move and directed his gaze at the frightened engineer, both froze again.

Not a sound was heard, until there was a small groaning sound from the centre of the execution site. Edgar and Italy's eyes instantly snapped down to the sound's origin to see an unconscious Italian. Edgar was both confused and scared (when wasn't he scared?), which one was Luciano? And who was the other one?

"I-I'M SORRY MASTER LUCIANO!" Edgar was the first to speak up. He didn't know what to apologize for but better safe than sorry. (well, he is saying sorry but you know what I mean. XD)

Edgar tried to run but found himself tripping over a hole in the ground and didn't get further than a few meters.

"W-wait up!" Italy yelled after him.

Edgar was shocked. The guy Clearly had an Italian accent but he sounded so... weak. Edgar mentally slapped himself for thinking of someone who looked like Luciano as weak and tried to get away once more, only to get tackled by said Italian.

"please wait sir! I was looking for the other me, who isn't me,but still! And the other me got angry and he tried to hurt me but I felt bad so I came to look for him but now he's on the ground and I'm lost and I'm scared and it's scary please he gonna hurt me once h wakes up I'm sure! With the gun and the knives and I don't have my white flag! What's a poor little Italian gonna do without a flag?! Please! I don't know you but HE-HELP!" Italy cried.

Edgar was on the verge of fainting out of fear but he just nodded regardless.

"s-so... you don't want to hurt me?" Edgar asked timidly.

"NO! I don't want to hurt anyone! I want to find Luciano and go home!" Italy sniffled.

"w-well Luciano is over there... I think... and I c-could t-take you home." Edgar suggested.

"r-really? THANK YOU MISTER!" Italy hugged his newest friend tightly, nearly choking him.

"you-...you're welcome?"edgar mumbled, still on edge. "a-also..." Edgar pulled out a small white flag from under his long blue coat.

Italy looked at it and smiled at the terrified man he was still sitting on. "thank you!" Italy said once more. Accepting the flag happily.

**At school we're doing a special project about WW2. We're supposed to do research on a specific dutch child that was killed in the holocaust. It makes you realize how awful it actually must have been back then. They were all normal kids about the age I assume most of us here have. It also made me feel a little guilty about liking hetalia so much.**

**For my project I choose Settela Steinbach. She was a sinti (gypsy) child of about 9 and a half years old. She and her family were taken from the camp where they lived, to Westerbork, from where they'd be transported to Auschwitz and gassed on the first of august in 1944. **

**in Westerbork one of the inmates was assigned to make a documentary about the camp. He caught Settela on tape while she stuck her head out of the train to look at one of the german guard-dogs. Settela became the face of the jewish children who were taken away from their home and killed as a result of the holocaust in the netherlands. It wasn't until 1994 that Aad Wagenaar discovered that she was actually a sinti child and her name was made known to the public.**

**Please take a moment to think about the 1.5 million children like you and me who were taken away from their homes and killed, and might not even be remembered.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I think I might like someone... a real person...O_O**

**he likes anime and he's kind f cracky but he's also kind of nice...**

**forget it, I'm not interested in any sort of relationship, he's older than me anyway. : p**

Mindy stared at the men before her with wide eyes, then she narrowed them and held her half-full glass upside down, splashing whatever instant recipe for liver failure it contained onto the head of a seemingly lifeless male beside her.

"i've had enough for tonight." she said ignoring them.

"the 5 of us are real Mindy." Kuro said, rolling his eyes. Mindy snapped her head to the side and narrowed her eyes again, "how?" she asked in a suspicious half-growling tone.

"Oliver." Kuro said, having given all the explanation he needed.

"oh, was that why Luciano was acting so weird?" she asked, as she smiled in understanding.

"you've seen him?! Where?!" Germany snapped.

Mindy stared blankly at him and blinked a few times.

"is he-"

"he's fine. That's just how he is. Now where'd Luciano go?" Kuro asked calmly.

"dunno, near Edgar's place I think. Just go in that direction 'till ya see a pile of dead guys, that'll work." Mindy stated blankly, still slightly dumbfounded by the German's outburst.

They where about to leave when the corpse beside Mindy let out a groan-ish sound you'd usually hear out of a drink-until-you're-one-drink-away-from-death-drink er in a bar.

"HOLY FRUK! THIS GUY'S ALIVE!" Mindy screeched, making the others look back at her surprised.

"so?" Kuro asked.

"well I just fed him enough poison to put an elephant down! He can't be alive! He just can't" Mindy started franticly shaking her head and fidgeting while mumbling something about all logic in the universe having vanished.

Kuro walked over to the guy and checked his pulse, after a few second he sniffed and leaned a bit closer to the body and sniffing it like a drugs-dog at an airport.

"did ya get the right bottle?" he asked flatly.

"uhm... now that ya mention it," she took out two bottles of clear fluid and popped the caps of. She took a whiff of each one and smiled broadly.

"yup, here's the poison, I just gave him a shit-load of alcohol so he passed out... whoops," she smiled until suddenly her expression changed and she looked worried "if that's right... then what did I give to Luci just now?" she asked more to herself than anyone else.

**~back to Edgar and Italy!~**

Edgar and Italy carefully made their way trough the bloodbath and picked Luciano up.

After that they both ran as fast as their legs could carry them. Once they'd reached Edgar's place Edgar put Luciano on the couch downstairs and went to fix his broken joints with Italy following right behind him. As they walked dow n the stairs Italy noticed how messy the house was. There Were empty oilcans, loose screws, tools and even weapon parts scattered across the floor and the desks. Edgar grabbed a screwdriver and began to unscrew his fingers one by one. Italy looked at some blueprints that were hanging on the walls, most of them were guns. Italy saw a gun laying beneath one of the blueprints that looked surprisingly like the picture. He picked it up and looked it over, it wasn't loaded. He smiled and pointed it at Edgar.

"HANDS UP!" He yelled playfully.

Edgar looked like he had a heart attack, he opened his mouth to scream but choked on the very air he breathed, throwing his right hand up which was holding his left hand, a few gears dropping onto the ground, getting lost in the sea of scrap metal.

"D-D-Don't shoot m-me~~~!" Edgar pleaded hysterically.

"Ve, I was just joking. It's not loaded." Italy said, letting the gun down.

"Don't joke like that! It's not funny! If it wasn't the gun could have scared me to death!" Edgar cried still not letting his hands down.

"Ve~ I'm sorry Edgar. Why do you have so much stuff anyway?" Italy asked, putting the gun down where he'd found it.

"I'm an engineer. I work for the Vargas brothers," he said trying to retrieve his missing gears, "I design the weapons for their company." He put the gears back in their proper place before placing his hand in a glass container, pouring some odd liquid on it, and quickly putting a lid over the box as steam rose from his hand behind the glass.

"What's that?" Italy asked, pressing his nose against the glass.

"Acid. Burns the rust an gravel from my hand." Edgar explained.

"So what happened to Luciano?" Italy asked.

"I don't really know. Maybe he got drunk?" Edgar suggested.

"He does smell weird, but I doubt it's alcohol." Italy said, bending over Luciano to smell his breath.

"U-uhm... Maybe... Maybe~... I don't know... Sorry" Edgar said guiltily.

"Hhmm~" a small moan came from the knocked out italian.

"ve~ he's waking up! He must have been really drunk." Italy said.

"A little booze never killed anyone." Luciano groaned.

"well… actually it has… besides I doubt it was normal alcohol that you drank sir." Edgar said while reattaching his hand.

"Edgar, do you have a death wish?" Luciano asked with venom dripping of his voice.

"N-N-NO S-SIR! I LIKE LIFE!" Edgar whimpered from the corner of the room.

"So, you like life, eh? Wait till I'm done with ya." Luciano snickered and shut his eyes again.

"w-why are you so mean?" Italy asked, looking about as angry as an average Italian could.

"why are you such a wimp?" Luciano retorted, not deeming him worthy of looking at and keeping his eyes shut.

"Edgar helped you! You could've been dead! Why are you so mean to him?!" Italy yelled, now on the brink of tears.

"being _nice_ has never done anyone any good!" Luciano snapped, opening his eyes and directing his icy stare at Italy, who flinched as a response and put his hands up in a defensive position.

"h-how can you say that!?" Italy whimpered. Luciano swung his legs over the edge of the couch and stood up.

"Because. It. Is. True!" Luciano hissed, shaking with anger. Suddenly Italy stopped shaking and let his hands down.

"But… you've never tried it… have you?" Italy asked, almost whispering.

Luciano had closed the distance between them in a hearth beat. He held him up against the wall by his throat. He brought his mouth closer to his ear and hissed,

"maybe where you're from," he tightened his grip "but in this world," Italy's struggling slowed down and his eyes fluttered shut

"the likes of you... die"

**I'v been sick, writers block, my teachers are assigning more homework than ever, and my mom is breathing down my neck, I'm sorry~**


	16. Chapter 16

The 5 axis nations dashed in the direction of Edgar's place with Lutz leading the way this time.

Mindy hadn't said that he was there but they were quite sure they were there if the screams were anything to go by.

The door was already opened so they all burst inside and looked for the Northern-Italians in the house.

*BANG*

There was the sound of a gunshot downstairs. Kiku and Kuro where the first to locate it and get to the bottom of the stairs to see Italy panting on the floor holding a limb and bleeding Luciano in his arms. Edgar was on the verge of fainting from sheer panic, frozen with a smoking gun directed at the bloodied bullet hole in the wall.

"Edgar," Lutz said as he dashed down the stairs and pushed past the two Japanese men blocking his path. He grabbed his brother's wrist and forced him to look at him.

"I-I-I-I-I'M SORRY~~! LUCIANO WAS GOING TO KILL HIM AND HE WAS NICE AND LUCIANO WASN'T AND MY HAND-" Edgar blabbered hysterically. Kuro shut him up by covering his mouth so he could only released some muffled cries.

"Edgar, please shut up." Kuro said with his malicious smirk almost audible in his voice.

Edgar nodded his head and if Kuro and Lutz hadn't been holding him he would most likely have damaged his neck in the action.

At that moment Toni came flying down the stairs and he rushed to Luciano and Italy's side. He grabbed the injured Italian off his smaller counterpart who was starting to see clearly again.

"go upstairs," Lutz told his brother.

"SIR, YES, SIR" Edgar said. He tried to run up the stairs for dear life, he did NOT want to be there when Luciano woke up, but a tall intimidating German with a glare that could kill forced him to go back and hide behind his stronger little brother.

"ITALY!" Germany shouted when he saw the panting little Italian.

"WHAAA~ WHO IS HE?!" Edgar yelled.

"He's Lutz's opposite. he's loud, scary, and get's pissed whenever he doesn't get his way no matter how stupid his requests are." Kuro said. Germany tried to ignore the rather offensive remark and looked after his injured comrade.

Edgar returned to his escape plan and dashed up the stairs to hide under his bed.

Germany picked Italy up bridal style who was smiling the signature smile he smiled when Germany came to his rescue.

"Italy are you alright?" Germany asked worriedly.

"yeah, I'm fine. I'm glad you're here Germany," Italy said happily.

The German put his friend down now that he'd caught his breath and seemed to be completely unharmed.

"so... does that mean ya'll be headin' home now?" Kuro asked. The man didn't seem particularly interested in the answer, he was to busy poking Luciano with his shoe.

"yes, I believe so," Japan said.

"what?! We can't! Luciano is still angry with everyone and he's hurt! We can't leave yet!" Italy declared, pointing at Luciano's limp bleeding figure while glaring at the other 1ps like they had just run over his puppy with a car.

"you can't stay here. It's to dangerous. Master Luciano's well being is our responsibility," Toni said. He picked up the still unconscious italian.

Italy pouted but he knew he wasn't going to win an argument with toni, Germany, or Japan and he didn't even want to think about starting an argument with Kuro and Lutz.

The moment he wanted to give up on trying to help his friend -who wasn't really a friend, because he hardly knew him and the only times they met they got into a fight and Luciano would try to kill him- when the ground beneath them began to shake.

"WHAAA~~! IS THIS AN EARTHQUAKE?!" Italy yelled trough the sound of the earth rumbling and the rain of falling metal bullets and gears on the concrete floor.

"NO, I DON'T THINK IT-" Japan was cut of when the shaking caused a fairly large piece of the ceiling to come down and knock him out.

The earthquake stopped and all was eerily quiet.

"JAPAN!" Germany yelled when he realized what had happened.

He picked up the fallen debris and shook his friend around a little. He was bleeding from the top of his head and unconscious but he was still breathing.

"I think what he meant to say was that there are hardly any earthquakes around here and if there was an earthquake either Lutz or Edgar would be screaming in pain right now," Kuro said. He didn't bother to help his counterpart, instead he began looking over the damage.

Even so, Kuro did have a point, if there was an earthquake it would be incredibly painful for the nations who were hit.

"then what was it?" Germany asked.

"hng,"

all eyes were suddenly on Japan who was slowly opening his eyes. His head was as white as his suit from the remaining debris and slowly turning red from the blood from the wound on his head.

Everyone's attention shifted to the other's well being rather than the strange earthquake.

"are you alright, Japan?" Germany asked, helping him sit up.

"hai," the man replied weakly.

"uhm... I don't mean to be rude-" Kuro started,

"sure you don't," Toni cut in,

"but maybe we should get outside before the house coms crashing down on us?" he continued, shooting a venomous glare at Toni.

"he has a point," Germany agreed.

And a bit of dust from the ceiling raining down in small white puffs quickly pushed away any possible objections.

The moment the walked outside, Germany and Toni still carrying their Italies bridal style, and Japan receiving support from his counterpart, since he was the only one his size that was capable and willing to walk at that moment, they heard two distinct British voices arguing as they raced around the corner with the rest of the adversaries right behind them.

"I told you this would happen!" England said.

"well, I didn't let them escape, love!" Oliver said with a pout that was about as close to a scowl as he'd ever get.

"yes, you did! In fact, you were the one that chased them away, and were the only one of us holding a knife at that moment!" Arthur yelled angrily.

"pardonne moi, but isn't there something slightly more pressing at this moment?" Francois reminded them, placing a hand on their heads and turning their faces in the direction of the axis from both worlds.

"oh, yes, I almost forgot! Thank you, Francois!" Oliver thanked cheerfully.

"we have a problem, lads. It seems Oliver and I were right! There's a misbalance between our dimensions!" Britain stated worriedly.

"meaning?" Kuro asked, not sounding very impressed.

"it means both dimensions will collide to solve the misbalancing, A.K.A. The apocalypse!" Oliver said. Everyone's eyes widened.

"we're screwed," Kuro stated bluntly.

**Writers block is a biatch. I've been working on some other stories too lately and I have an idea about what happens next so it won't take as long next time.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't want to spend forever describing such a boring scene so after the last chapter everyone is shocked and they get to Oliver's house, leaving Edgar to wallow in his own petrification. **

"so we just pass through and it's fine?" Germany asked, doubting the logic behind it.

If the dimensions had been brought off balance, wouldn't restoring the balance only freeze their universe in it's current state? They couldn't handle many more of those earthquakes!

"yes, the universe will balance itself out again once we're through! It has a way of guarantying it's own balance. It's like an immune system. We pass through, then Oliver and I preform the spell once more, and that will solve the problem" England explained, As they rushed down Oliver's basement stairs.

"you're just making that up on the spot, aren't you?" Kuro mocked, while glancing at the many coffin-like containers of questionable contents.

"I MOST CERTAINLY AM NOT!" the brit yelled.

"please calm dow, lads, we-" Oliver unlocked the room which he used for performing magic, revealing the hurricane which had gathered within the four walls.

The colorful sparkling smoke whirled around in a furious tornado, sucking in whatever it could. The pot that was dangerously shaking on its legs above the fire that had long died out from the tremendous force of the whirlwind in the room.

"WHY, I NEVER SAW THAT ONE COMING," Oliver yelled over the noise, sounding as cheerful as ever.

"ARE YOU INSANE! THAT FRUKING THYPHOON IS GOING TO SUCK US ALL INTO THE NEXT WORLD IF WE DON'T DO ANYTHING!" Britain yelled.

"NO SWEARING!" Oliver shouted.

"I THOUGHT GOING TO THE NEXT WORLD WAS THE IDEA!" Alex yelled.

"I DOUBT THAT WAS THE NEXT WORLD HE MEANT," Nicolas shouted, grabbing onto Shang so he couldn't get sucked along.

The strength of the wind grew stronger by the second, and the boxes started moving, creating the most agonizing noise as they scraped over the concrete surface of the basement.

Oliver looked at the containers worriedly, while most of the others were covering their ears, blocking out the horrid noises.

"OLIVER!" the british 1P yelled,drawing his attention back to more pressing matters.

"OH, YES, DEAR!" Oliver replied, pulling out his magic book. Once he opened it the strong wind claimed the pages, and the swirling dust clouded his vision. He lifted one arm to block the fallout from getting into his eyes, allowing the wind to tear out the yellowed out pages of the book one by one at a rapid pace.

"OLIVER!" everyone yelled as the last remains of the old book last torn from his pale freckled fingers.

the pages were sucked into the void, which now came dangerously close to lifting the smallest of the nations of the ground.

Everyone quickly found something, or someone to hold onto.

"WHAT NOW!?" Max asked, shouting at the tup of his lungs.

"what the hell?" Luciano mumbled, coming back to the world of the living, but barely audible above the sound of the soaring wind.

The earth began to tremble at an incredible strength, making Lutz -who hadn't been able to grab something because of the unconscious italian he still carried- loose his footing.

Luciano got sucked in, and was barely able to stick one of his knife into a crack in the floor, not to get swallowed up.

"WHAT THE FRUK IS GOING ON HERE?!" Luciano screeched, reaching an inhuman volume.

"STOP YOUR SWEARING!" Oliver yelled, whipping out his knife, letting go of it. It got carried along in the current, hitting Luciano's hand, making him let go of the one lifeline he had.

"oh, great," England said to himself.

"WHAT DO WE DO?!" Germany yelled.

right now their only plan had failed, and even Nicolas, Max, and Alex could barely hold on, so he let go of the supporting pillar he held onto, letting the current drag him back home.

Japan figured this was his plan and let go as well. Germany, who was also holding onto Italy, wasn't as sure, but the force that was guiding him back to his own dimension made the decision for him.

Germany an Italy were pulled trough the pink liquid barrier, just too soon to see Kuro, Toni, Lutz and the others get sucked in after them.

The 1P axis crashed into a brick surface. It took them a few moments to realize they had landed on the floor back home. They both sat up and looked at the 2Ps that were beginning to get used to the normal gravity, allowing them to stand and were rubbing their sore spots from falling.

"what happened?" Japan asked confused.

"I GIVE UP!" Britain yelled, tearing the pages from his own magic books. "I DON"T KNOW THE FIRST THING ABOUT DIMENSIONS! WE SHOULD ALL BE DEAD RIGHT NOW! IT JUST DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!" he yelled, tossing the torn pages around like confetti.

"chill out, we'll go back already," Alex grumbled.

"uhm... I'm sorry, but that ain't happening," Kuro said, his white glove between his teeth, while he was bending over the pot, his arm sticking in.

"what do you mean?" Francois asked.

"yeah, we can't stay here," Max agreed walking over to the pot, his jaw dropping when he looked inside.

The bright pink had turned into a thick, tar black, goo. Kuro pulled his arm back out and inspected the mixture with utter disgust on his face.

"yuck," he said to himself.

"well you didn't have to stick your whole arm in," Nicolas said, rolling his eyes while he peeled a knocked out Shang from the ground.

"why the hell is this place so damn bright?" Max complained, slipping on his shades, Alex soon followed his example.

"he is quite right, is it always so bright over here?" Oliver asked. Japan nodded, and looked around to check for any damage done, luckily there was none except for for some shredded books and broken containers.

Shang smooched himself to the window like a starfish to look outside, with Nicolas right behind him.

"anyway, you should find a way to go home soon, before there is another earthquake," Germany said. He looked around to see if they were all there, finding Luciano was once again gone!

"No," Kuro said.

"we'll just need a new portal, and then-"

"one, Luciano is once again gone. Two, another portal would mean the end of us, the effects get worse each time we make one, besides-" Oliver said, strolling over to the window, from which bright daylight poured in "why should WE give up on a peaceful world like this?"

A wicked grin spread across the faces of the other 2Ps.

"why don't you all disappear instead?" Oliver suggested, his eyes swirling with hot pink, as he picked up his blade that had been pulled into the void.

**Oh, fudge! The 2Ps have come to claim our world! **

**First of all, I would like to say I proudly wave the rainbow flag for my best friend who recently came out of the closet as a bisexual and all other homosexuals, bisexuals, and lesbians out there! **

**Ugh, my neighbor is nice, but you'd think he'd quiet down after midnight! I want to sleep!**

**My new teachers already think I'm difficult, on my first day I start asking questions they can't answer ^_^"**


End file.
